Across Dimensions
by orchids117
Summary: It's been a whole year since Rose Tyler was separated from her Doctor. Trapped in Pete's world, she's had to face its own version of the Sycorax, and this time they aren't quite so easy to get rid of. Now that everyone she cared about in her life is either dead or missing and Earth is in ruins; Rose must find a way to get back to the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm brand new to fan fiction and thought I'd give writing a story of my own a go. Reviews and any advice you could give me would be much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the BBC.**

* * *

Chapter one: A world away.

It had been a whole year without him and not a day had gone by without me wishing I could see him again, touch him, make sure he was real. Every day my memory of pinstripes, converse and wild hair grew fainter. The more time I spent here, a whole world away, the more I began to believe that my life then had all been a dream. For a long time I had been angry with him; how could he just leave me here? I had waited on that beach for three days, the worst three days of my life. I had sat there, on the rocks, just waiting. Because he couldn't just be gone, he wouldn't leave me like that.

But as days turned into months and months turned into years my anger began to subside. I believed now that if he could find a way back to me he would. So I did what he'd asked of me, once, a long time ago. Back on Satellite 5 when he tried to send me home. "Live a fantastic life," he'd said.

So I tried, I really did. I went into the family business with Torchwood, I focused on defending the Earth as he'd said. He believed that I was succeeding with this feat, that I was Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth.

Truth be told, I was not.

Soon after I had taken my place at the new Torchwood here there was an unexpected attack by this world's version of the Sycorax. War broke out, cities burned. The Sycorax were merciless; taking out my family one by one until only I was left. They ruled the world and fed on those of us who had not escaped to the underground. Taking those unlucky few who weren't fast enough or clever enough to the 'refugee' camps, where they worked until they died- if they were lucky. Unfortunately, prisoners also made wonderful guinea pigs. When they took you, your only hope would be to die quickly or attempt escape, and almost no one ever survived escape.

Some defender of the Earth I am, but my plan to leave was set and there was no going back now.

Intelligence had known for a long time that the Sycorax here had the right technology to jump dimensions. At first I'd been skeptical; most things in my life that sounded too good to be true usually were. But after a whole year of near-death missions, lost loved ones and dead friends I was beginning to see dying for the impossible as an appealing alternative. The only problem? How to get the real device, according to my sources it was kept in one of the most heavily warded buildings of old London, the Torchwood Tower.

I strapped the gun to my hip and yanked on my coat, smiling wryly to myself. Soon after I'd come to this world I'd found it in one of the many, many closets of the Tyler mansion. It was a long trench coat, coming down as far as the Doctor's had. All black of course, in honor of my very first Doctor.

After roughly pulling my hair up into a ponytail I headed out to find George, one of the last people on this rock I could still call my friend. George Fleming, Don Maybelle, and James Stone were the three Torchwood operatives who had become closest to my father and I after Jake had died in the first attack. Tonight they would be helping me break into the tower by providing a loud distraction for the bulk of the Sycorax forces.

I marched my way out of my quarters, down the hall and through the small door into the loading bay where they waited. All three were already suited up, each carrying a heavy- duty machine guns as well as pistols strapped to their legs. I swallowed down my disgust, what would the Doctor say if he could see how comfortable I had become with these things? Suddenly, the weight of the firearm at my side became heavier than normal.

"Are the zeppelins loaded?" I barked.

Fleming nodded, "Everything is set boss, just waiting on your word."

"Good, remind all teams that no matter what you will _all_ retreat after five and a half hours unless you hear a direct order from me. Is that clear soldier Fleming?" My voice was like acid, but I knew he had a habit of disobeying my orders.

His jaw ticked, "_Perfectly_ ma'am."

We all turned when the sounds of scuffling and outraged cries rang out through the hanger.

"Oh I don't care what your orders were, you have to let me through! Don you can't go!" A painfully familiar voice made me wince, Mrs. Maybelle had always hated that her husband went on these dangerous missions. Worse yet, she hated _me_ because I kept sending him on them. If we lived in a different time, in a different world where there was no war- at least, not a war like this- I would have agreed with her view. I hated to endanger anyone's life, but it had to be done. If we didn't stand up against our oppressors who would? All the other major governments had fallen, and our many allies all over the world had gone silent. There just wasn't anyone else left to carry out what needed to be done.

I huffed, "What is _she_ doing here?"

Don sighed heavily, "Please go easy on 'er Rose."

I glared, "She has no business here agent Maybelle, get rid of her and meet us in the aircraft in 5 minutes. All carriers load up!"

"Let's go people!" Jim cried as our assembled teams began to file into the loading bay.

I held my head high as I made my way to the pilot's seat of my aircraft, the TARDIS. I sank down into the cockpit seat, flicking on the engines and smiling to myself as she hummed to life. I'd spent hours tuning her just right so she could fly silently and stay undetectable to the Sycorax. I looked up as George flung himself into the seat beside me, "All ready?" I asked.

He nodded, "The com's open, just waiting on your word."

I tapped my earpiece into place and flipped it on, "This is the Bad Wolf, all teams check in."

"This is Red checking in," Don called.

"Blue's all set Tyler," I could almost hear the wicked grin in Jim's voice, he got off on things like this.

The other three teams called in and I turned the nose of the plane towards the hanger doors. George settled into his seat and went about making the final checks to our systems as the doors opened and I revved the engine.

"All teams," I felt my manic smile take over my face, my tongue automatically pressing against my teeth, "Take me home."


	2. Chapter 2: False Security

Chapter 2: False Security.

Even though we could fly virtually undetected into old London we were still in for a good three-hour ride. Because even though our technicians had been able to cloak our ships, we were still vulnerable to thermal imaging radar. One wrong move, one overheated engine and we were done for. There would be no trying again, I had promised my fleet that this was the final time I would make them attempt such a dangerous mission. It was selfish to ask them all to endanger their lives for my gain only, especially when they had families to go home to.

"We're just passing over camp 13," George's voice shook me out of my thoughts, "looks like they just transferred in new prisoners- the chimneys are burning."

I bit down the nauseous feeling in my stomach; of all the camps to be taken to number 13 was the worst. This was where the Sycorax sent anyone too old or too sick to work for them. Here, they lined them up and burned them down.

I glanced over at Fleming; his daughter had been taken to this camp in the first days of the war. Anyone associated with any of Torchwood's personnel had been taken here immediately. The Sycorax had filmed their execution and sent it to us. Back then we had seen peace by negotiation as an option. Well, _I_ had seen it as an option. I had to give them a chance, just like the Doctor had.

They had lined all of them up, and amongst the prisoners I found Tony. He'd been at home being babysat by our neighbor Mrs. Lombard when he was taken; at that time we were preparing to launch a rescue mission for all the missing family members.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the screams, his and my mother's. Dad had tried to pull her away when they were showing the video, but she'd refused. Sometimes I wondered if she'd ever forgiven my Dad or me for not getting to Tony sooner. I know I'd never forgiven myself.

"I'm coming back you know," I kept my eyes on the window where I could just see the tops of the chimneys as we passed over, "I'm bringing the Doctor, and he's gonna help us."

George let out a huff, "What makes you so sure that he _can_ Rose?"

A small smile tugged on my lips, "Cuz that's just what he does agent Fleming. What's our ETA?"

I felt him stare at me for a moment longer, "We're an hour out now; why don't you go sleep or something? I'll call you when we get close, and I doubt we'll run into trouble."

I shook my head despite the weariness I could feel dragging on my eyelids, "No I need to stay."

"Don't argue Rose, when was the last time you slept? You're gonna run yourself ragged carrying on like this, go take a nap. The rest of us can manage without you for a while."

I glanced at him and sighed, "Fine, but if there's any news at all wake me." I stood and made my way towards the back of the cabin.

I closed the hatch behind me and sank into one of the small bunks. Lying back I stared up at the ceiling and fought with the strong desire to sleep. I hated sleep, with it came all the nightmares. At first it had only been the white room, hearing him screaming my name as I fell towards something he called worse than death.

Now that nightmare had been replaced with even worse images. Some nights I would wake screaming and crying, trying to thrash my way out of this terrible world. Trying to run away from all the awful things I'd done here. The Doctor believed himself to be a monster, but what would he say if he could see even half of the things I'd done? My actions made him look like a hero, and I found the idea of his rejection to me over my sins joining to ranks of my nightmares.

I kicked off my boots and bundled my jacket up behind my head as a pillow. Instinct made me leave my gun in place. I'd been in too many situations where false security led to consequences by now, and I refused to repeat old mistakes.

I closed my eyes against the memory that sprung to the surface with that thought. Dad had sent Mickey and me to rescue a group of children being held in a school on the outskirts of the city. We'd gone in with our guns blazing, foolishly believing that the only option was to shove down our enemies as we ran.

I heard the children screaming from the cafeteria that was just down the hall. I heard the sounds of our convoy fighting the Sycorax outside, shielding my face when a stray bomb shattered the windows of the school.

"This way!" Mickey grabbed my hand and hauled me to my feet as we sprinted towards the room. We burst through the doors to find many small faces crying out with terror or cowering in corners. I could see a few lifeless bodies that had stood too close to windows, but kept my emotions firmly shut down. Grief and panic would be no good to any of them now.

"Everybody out! Follow me, c'mon!" I waved my arms and ran back the way we'd come. Hundreds of feet scrambled and slid on the slick tile as they ran after me. Some of the older children tried to help the stragglers by carrying them, but I knew we were running out of time. The gunfire was growing louder, which meant bunches of Sycorax were getting close to barreling through the doors to shoot us down.

I glanced behind me; Mickey had fallen behind to help one of the young ones who had fallen. My head whipped back to face front as I shoved the doors to the school open. Beyond the chain link I saw the school bus waiting and the few tanks we had left fighting off the oncoming forces of our enemies. We were going to make it!

"Go, that way, run faster!" I encouraged the screaming kids as they ran past me, "Hurry up Mickey!" I cried as he struggled to carry the child.

His eyes were panicked, "Go Rose, I'll make it!"

I let go of the door when the last child had made it through and sprinted for the fence. Behind me I heard the screaming sound of a bomb finding its way to Earth, and only a second later my body was flung to the ground. I felt the heat curl against my back as I curled in on myself.

I leaped to my feet as the blast subsided; the school was in flames, "Mickey!" I tried to run back but two pairs of strong arms wrapped around my own and yanked me back, "Let me go! I can save him, let me_ go_!" I kicked and clawed at my captors as they dragged me back to the waiting trucks, "Mickey!"

"Rose!" My eyes flew open when someone gave me a hard shake, "Wake up!"

Reacting without really thinking I swung back and punched my attacker's jaw with all of my might. They flew backwards with a hard crash and I sprung to my feet, gun at the ready.

It was George, wiping blood off of his lips he spat, "Dammit Rose!"

I relaxed and slid my firearm back into place, "Sorry." I yanked my coat into place, "Why'd you wake me?"

He glared at me, "I heard you screaming, thought I'd be chivalrous and save you from the nightmare. And what do I get for my trouble? A bloody lip! Last time I try an' do something nice for you again."

I bristled, "I didn't ask you to do anything nice for me. Now why did you really wake me up?"

Fleming let out a heavy sigh and stood, "We're here."


	3. Chapter 3: Promises

Chapter 3: Promises.

"This is Red, all teams are in position and awaiting your command," Don's voice crackled over the intercom as Torchwood tower loomed ever closer to my ship.

Here came the tricky part, for me to get inside we were going to have to come very close to landing on the roof of the institute building. To do that all radio waves were going to have to be at dead silent for at least a minute. Not only did that give me almost zero time to break in, but it left our team vulnerable for far longer than I was comfortable with.

I got up from my seat and moved to the weapon's side of the cabin. I grabbed extra ammunition and my favorite knife, strapping them in on my thighs I looked back up at Fleming.

"Ready," I told him.

He swallowed, but kept his eyes on the building as it came even closer, "Rose, I know you love this Doctor of yours; I'd be an idiot if I didn't admit that… But before you go, I just want to tell you-"

"Save it," I told him, "I don't want to hear it."

"But I think you need to know that-"

"I said _save it_ Fleming, the feelings are not reciprocated so they don't need to be said," my tone left no room for further argument.

I could tell from the silence that he was hurt, and I held back my regret. Maybe, in another time or another place I could've found it within myself to care for him. But I'd promised the Doctor forever, and I didn't intend on breaking that promise. I'd come too far and lost too many to back out of it now.

Besides, of all my lessons I'd learned while being here the only one I kept truly close to my heart was the fact that everyone needed something worth fighting for. The idea that I would someday see him again had sometimes been the only thing that kept me going throughout the day. I couldn't even think of what might have happened if I didn't have that, and I didn't want to.

Now, it was time to prepare myself for another fight. I felt my adrenaline running on high as I poised myself over the access hatch in the center of the floor, my hand on the release button.

"Okay," George flipped back on his intercom, "All teams, on my signal go on to radio silence. One," I tensed, "Two," he gave me one last wistful glance, "go!"

As the com went dead in my ear I smashed the button down and the floor disappeared beneath me. I fell two feet to the ground, somersaulting and covering my head as George quickly flew away from the building. As soon as he was far enough away I ran at a dead sprint for the access shaft.

All around me a loud whining went off as our fleet uncloaked themselves. The piece in my ear came alive with shouts and commands as I wrenched the door to the shaft open and threw myself inside. I slammed the door shut and sank down to the floor as the first sounds of firepower reverberated against the cool metal. My ears picked up the distinct sounds of Sycorax weaponry, and the cries of the first plane down came over the radio.

"Tell the Doctor I say 'ello for me," Jim cried over a private feed.

"And me," Don added.

I half smiled "Stay alive and tell him yourself."

"You too Rose, good luck!" Don cried before getting cut off by a blast that sounded too close for comfort.

"Take care of them Stone," I ordered, a fierce edge creeping into my voice, "Promise me you will."

"Promise Rose, now get out of here," His voice sounded strained.

"Kick some Sycorax for me, yeah?"

He only laughed and cut off our connection. I yanked the device out of my ear and tossed it aside before slinking forward onto my stomach and starting the long crawl to the heart of the tower.

I stopped when I'd made it to the right hatch three levels down. Crossing my fingers I punched in the security code, hopefully the Sycorax hadn't found it yet or changed them all.

Relief flooded through me for a moment when it opened with a small creak. I slowly pushed it out of the way and slunk out of the dark tunnel into an equally dark supply closet. It looked completely untouched from the old Torchwood days. I smiled at my luck and grabbed an empty sack from one of the shelves, shoving anything useful I could find inside before throwing it over my shoulder.

After adjusting the straps so I didn't have to worry about the pack falling off I made my way over to the door. I pressed my ear against the hollow plastic for a moment, and after hearing nothing but silence I slowly began to turn the handle.

The hallway was blindingly bright, the fluorescent lights bouncing off the obnoxiously white surfaces. I briefly wondered whose idea it was to make the whole tower painted white anyway; it truly was a terrible color.

The hallway was deserted and eerily quiet. I quickly and quietly shut the door behind me and pulled out my gun, half running down the hall towards the door at the end. I could see the security cameras following me, but I was counting on my men's distraction to keep them occupied at the moment.

I stopped in front of the door that held my escape and turned to the small keypad. My whole body tensed as I punched in the code, if I got this wrong it was all over. I braced myself to hear wailing sirens and running feet, but instead the door opened with a soft 'click.'

Okay, now I was suspicious. This whole break-in was far too easy to be true. From what intelligence had gathered, there should be at least a couple guards coming after me by now.

Aiming my gun, I opened the door cautiously.

And I was met with a whole team of Sycorax.


	4. Chapter 4: Take me Home

Chapter 4: Take me Home.

I pursed my lips, "You know; this isn't what it looks like. I _know_ you think I broke in here to steal your dimension cannon, but I'm really here for is to try an' negotiate a peace treaty with your leader. What's his name again? Emperor Sicatora of… Which house was it again? I can never keep them all straight, the Doctor always said my inability to remember alien customs was going to get me into trouble one day. Who knew he'd ever be right? " I let out a nervous giggle, "So what'd yah all say we just, pretend this never happened? You could simply turn your backs and pretend you didn't see me, that way you won't get in trouble with your superiors and I can leave without any bloodshed, how does that sound?"

They all simultaneously pulled their weapons off of safety. I rose my hands quickly, "_Yeah_, didn't think that would work, but hey a girl's gotta try right?"

"You are the Bad Wolf, you will come with us for interrogation," the apparent leader stepped forward and poked his weapon into my stomach threateningly.

"Alright, alright! No need to point one of those things at me, I'm going," I turned around and stripped my backpack off as he took away my weapons roughly. After giving me an unnecessary pat down they marched me down the hallway towards the lift on the other side.

My mind began to frantically try to find a way out of this situation. The guard was close enough to me I could take him hostage, but his comrades might shoot me down before I had a firm grip. Besides, I wasn't entirely convinced they wouldn't just shoot us both anyway. The Sycorax had never been known to be a very sentimental species. My eyes flicked back and forth at the labels on some of the other doors. Most of them were locked, but there was my supply closet just a few feet away. If I was very quick I could try and get into some of the extra weapons that were still stocked up inside.

Either way I was likely going to die, might as well go out fighting.

As soon as we were close enough I lunged forward and threw the door open. Several of them shot at me as I slammed the door shut and hit the emergency lock set on the inside of the closet. I knew I only had seconds before they would break it down, so I ran for the shelf that held the spare weapons and grabbed two firearms that were already filled, hiding a full syringe into my sleeve. Hopefully it would have something of real use.

I turned as the door flew open behind me and shot at point blank range. Using one of the sturdier shelves to cover myself, I shot down three of them before they filled the small space and tried to grab at me. I kicked down the one on my right and shot him through the heart, swinging out even more violently against the other one to get back to the freedom of the hallway. One of them grabbed my leg as he stumbled, and I kicked at his face, shooting towards his eyes.

The remaining few grabbed at me, the three of them trying desperately to pin me down so they could take me in to their leader. What none of them counted on, however, was that I had nothing left here to lose. I had no family, and no real friends left to stay alive here for. My reason for survival was a whole other world away from me, and it was this knowledge that allowed me to kick away my attackers and sprint as fast as I could back towards my target, the small door at the end of a boring hallway.

"Fire at will!" One of them screamed, and a flurry of gunfire sounded behind me. I prayed to whatever or whoever might be listening to me that none of them had very good aim from this range.

I hissed with pain when one of the bullets lodged itself deep in my left shoulder, turning while still going towards the door I shot at random. I supposed luck was against me today, and I tried to ignore the blood welling up around my new wound. I saw another one go down as I furiously punched in the security code. The door beeped and I threw it open as the sound of running feet and furious cries followed me.

I slammed it shut and turned the keypad, scrambling the codes as quickly as I could. My heart was pounding loudly, fighting its way against my ribs as the after effects of adrenaline caused my entire frame to shake.

I sank against the heavy metal door for a moment, I'd made it. I glanced up as my breathing began to slow and started to laugh hysterically. I'd missed this kind of running for your life feeling; the kind where you were actually glad you were alive at the end of it all. And to top it all off there, in front of me, sat what all of this had been for; a simple red button on a small chain.

I felt for my shoulder, and winced when I found the small wound. I could feel the familiar fiery shots of pain that were quickly spreading down threw my arm and around my shoulder-blade. Furiously, I shredded a long strip of my T-shirt and wrapped it around the wound, tying it off in a weak attempt to staunch the bleeding. It would have to wait to be taken care of until after I was out of this mess.

The security system alerted me that I only had moments before they would burst through the door. I stashed my gun into its holster and ran forward. Smashing the glass around the tiny object, I clutched at it with a reverent desperation. There was no time to wonder if my final instructions on how it actually worked were correct, I just had to act.

"Take me to the Doctor," I whispered, closing my eyes as I slammed my palm against the tiny bit of plastic.


	5. Chapter 5: Dead Battery

**Hi everybody, I'd just like to take a moment and send out a HUGE thank you to all of the people who have sent their reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you; it warms my heart to know that somebody somewhere is enjoying my imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dead Battery.

I felt myself hurtling through all of time and space. It had felt just like this last time when Dad had pulled me through. It was as if every part of your being was stretching and tearing into a million different directions. My mind was focused on one thought, _Doctor_, my heart pounded and it almost felt as if time itself seemed to stand still for a split second.

And then I somersaulted over unfamiliar grating.

I cried out when my injured shoulder slammed into the sharp metal, lying very still as I tried to figure out just where I'd ended up. All around me I heard the humming of computers and something bubbling. I sensed rather than saw the eyes that were boring into my back as I slowly hauled myself to my feet. I appeared to be in a large cave of some sort. All around me there were computers and bits of alien technology.

What really made me stop though were the people. All around me were large, purple, fish-like creatures with a green bottle of some kind of fluid attached to their faces.

I grinned nervously, "Um, hi there."

A couple of them pointed a gun at me, "No wait!" I whirled around at the sound of a female voice behind me. There stood a woman, probably only a little bit older than me, "Stop, she's hurt. She's not a threat to you."

I blinked with surprise over her boldness and the aliens stood down. Quickly, the strange woman came to my side and immediately went to look at my shoulder.

I flinched, "Who are you?" I was immediately distrustful of her; she had that hard look in her eyes that I knew all too well. That look where you've seen too much but the only option left to you is to just keep going. I'd seen it in many of the soldiers' eyes back in that other world.

"My name's Martha Jones," she said slowly, doing her best to look harmless, "I'm a doctor and you need someone to take a look at that."

Reluctantly, I sighed and let her begin to unwrap the bandage, "You," she called to one of the aliens, "bring me a first aid-kit if you have it, or some warm water and fresh bandages will do."

I looked around as they began to disperse again, "What are they?"

"They're called the Hath apparently, and they seem fairly peaceful apart from the fact that they tried to kill another group of humans on this planet. I haven't been here too long though, just landed a couple of hours ago really. Remove your coat please," she moved away while I took off the garment, "There's another group of humans on the other side of the planet, but I'd be careful with them. Last I saw them they were far more hostile than these aliens."

I glanced at her clothes, they looked to be from 21st century Earth, and by the state of them they were fairly new, "I take it you're not from around here either."

Martha shook her head, "No, I'm from Earth. What about you, where are you from?"

"London," I answered, "How'd you get here, then?"

"Thanks," she told one of the Hath as it handed her a small box with a red cross over it. She pulled out a long surgical instrument and came back to stand behind my shoulder again, "This is going to hurt, but I'll be quick."

I nodded and braced myself, hanging on tightly to one of the tables that were nearby. I winced when she jabbed the instrument into my wound, digging around until she'd caught ahold of the bullet. I let out a loud breath when she pulled it all the way out and set it in a dish with a small clang.

"Not so bad, ay?" She gave me a smile, "I don't think you ever said, what's your name?"

I let her tape the bandage onto my skin, "Rose, Rose Tyler."

She froze, her eyes locking on me as if I was some sort of ghost, "Oh. My. God. It's you."

I turned to face her with suspicious eyes, "How do you know who I am?"

"I wasn't alone when I came here, I had two friends. Donna and the man who brought us here, I think you know him, he's the Doctor."

I grabbed on to her arm as tightly as I could, "You're one of his companions?" Part of me felt a little stab of jealousy, Martha was very pretty, and I couldn't help but wonder if the Doctor had already moved on like I had half hoped he always would.

"I was yes, technically I shouldn't even be here right now," she clarified, her eyes staring off at some unknown point.

I threw my coat on quickly, "Can you take me to him?"

Her face fell, "I don't know, the way we came is blocked and I don't think it would be a smart idea to go off marching with this lot when they're intent on killing the other faction."

I snorted, "So we leave early," I glanced over and found a map on one of the small computer screens, "What are they all after anyway?" I went to press on the screen, but before I could even touch it a new set of tunnels appeared.

"That's a new map. There's a different set of tunnels!" Martha cried excitedly, and all around us the Hath converged on the small screen. They seemed to be even more excited than she was over the new set of tunnels that all led to the same dead-end. I assumed that whatever sort of power these people were after had to come from there. More importantly, it would be the first place that the Doctor would go if he was also seeing this map right now.

I backed out of the crowd, grabbing Martha's arm as I passed, "Do you have a phone?"

She gave me a confused nod and pulled out the small piece of silver, "Why?"

"Take a picture of the map and let's go," I could hear the edge of impatience in my voice. Every second I wasted here with these aliens was another moment I wasn't searching for my Doctor.

She nodded and quickly snapped off a photo before taking the lead to one of the exits. I felt a tiny spark of amusement, she reminded me a bit of Mickey. Same overconfident attitude, same eagerness to take charge even when they had no idea what they were doing.

I let out a small sigh, I missed him, idiocy and all.

Giving one last glance over at the over excited aliens who were now loading themselves up with crude weapons, I followed her into the tunnels.

We had only been walking for a short time when Martha's phone began to buzz. She glanced at it before answering quickly, "Doctor?" She paused for a moment, "Doctor! Oh I am glad to hear your voice! Are you alright?"

It took every ounce of self-control that I possessed not to reach over and tear the phone away from her, I wanted to know if his voice sounded anything like I remembered. Hearing him would mean that he was real, that this wasn't a dream that I wouldn't just wake up from in my small living quarters back at HQ.

"I'm okay, I'm in the tunnels on my way towards whatever the Hath are so interested in down here," she cut off when I assumed he interrupted her with some explanation, "Okay, but Doctor you'll never guess who's-" she blinked, "Doctor? Doctor?" She looked down at her phone and groaned, "Dead battery."


	6. Chapter 6: Soldier

Chapter 6: Soldier.

Anger coiled around my stomach, I just couldn't believe it. I'd been so close, only inches away from his voice just to have it snatched away again. I'd known for a long time now that the universe- every universe really- was a cruel place but this really was just too much.

I took in a deep breath to steady myself, "We should keep moving."

Martha stared at me as I continued towards our destination. We weren't far off now, but I could _feel_ the Hath gaining on us. Call it a superstition, but I had always been able to sense when my enemies were closing in.

"You're not like he described you," Martha remarked.

I gave her a small, wistful smile, "I was like that once, feels like a long time ago now, though."

"What happened?" She whispered.

I gave her a sideways glance, "Same thing that happened to you, I s'pose. I saw too much."

Shock flitted across her eyes, "How do you know about that?" Her voice was much colder than before, and just for a moment I could see that hardened personality she tried so hard to repress.

I gave her a small, compassionate smile, "I know the look of a tired soldier when I see one Martha."

She seemed to look me over with different eyes then, "He never got over you, you know. Still hasn't, or so I've heard. He'd never just come out and say it, but we can all tell he loves you. He used to take me to all the places you two had been together, and my _god_ he would never shut up about you."

I gave her a curious look, "You don't travel with him?"

She gave me a small smile, "Like I told you before, I did once, but that was a while ago."

I glanced down at our map, sensing a delicate subject, "Our exit is just up ahead."

We both spun around when the sounds of many heavy boots echoed down the corridor. Despite the fact that the Hath had never tried to harm us I still didn't fancy meeting them in a situation where they were more likely to shoot first and ask questions later.

"Hide," I hissed and threw myself into a small crevice on the left side of the hallway. Martha quickly squeezed in beside me and we both held our breath as the sounds of the Hath grew closer. My heart was beating out of my chest as I watched them pass us by.

As soon as the coast was clear we crept out of our hiding space, slowly sneaking our way around the corner. When there was nothing the two of us relaxed, and I pulled my hand away from my gun.

"How close are we?" I asked.

She glanced down at her phone, "Looks like it should be around the next corner or so."

I took in a deep breath and let my eyes roam up to the ceiling for a moment, "Okay, let's hurry."

The two of us ran after the Hath at a steady pace. I could hear the sounds of their boots stomping against the ground, but we were both careful never to get close enough to be spotted. After a while it felt as though the tunnels were beginning to slope upwards, pulling us closer to the surface of this underground maze. What could they all be after up there?

Martha grabbed my arm, "Stop," she murmured, "can you hear that?"

I cocked my head to listen, there was a high-pitched whine that sounded almost like somebody was trying to cut through metal with an old-fashioned blow torch. I signaled for Martha to follow me and we crept against the wall to peak around the corner. There were the Hath, trying to cut through a door of some kind. It didn't look very old though, no rust on its hinges or mildew in the small cracks along the wall. Beside it there was a small keypad that still glowed, telling any passerby that it was still fully functional, so why would they need to cut it?

I swung out of sight and leaned against the wall, "That's rather odd don't you think? Why would they cut through when the pad still works?"

Martha shrugged, "Maybe they don't 'ave the codes for it."

My brow furrowed, "Maybe… Or maybe they've forgotten, say how long has this war been going on?"

She blinked, "Um, I don't really know. They have this device where they can clone new soldiers so they don't count days really, they count generations."

I groaned, "I _hate_ clones," I shivered and repressed the memory that was trying to bite its way into my conscious; this was not the time or place to relive it.

Martha glanced at the Hath again, "Okay, so what's the plan?"

I turned to look at them again, they appeared to have made it halfway through the door, "I say we wait until they've gone ahead, and then follow-up once the coast's clear."

She huffed and sat back down beside me, "Seems to be the only option."

I pulled out my firearm and put it off of safety, just in case, "Believe me, if I could think of a faster way to get back to him I would."

She glanced at me, "There's something you should probably know about before we get there. When we landed one of the soldiers took a sample from the Doctor."

"They cloned him?" I cried out a little too loudly.

"Not exactly," she said, "He said something about progenation, that's when-"

"I know," I saved her the long explanation; "I took some biology lessons in the other world. So, they extrapolated the cells and created what? A girl, a boy?"

"Girl, I believe they're calling her Jenny."

A small smile found my lips, "What's she look like?"

"Blond, pretty, soldier type though which he didn't seem to like very much. You know him, anti-violence and all that," She rolled her eyes.

My heart sank a little, yes I did remember that. It was a constant worry on my mind, what would he say when he saw me? Scarred and wounded with a gun on my hip and a knife on my thigh? Worse yet, what would he do if he found out about half of the things I'd done, yell, call me a monster- an abomination beyond saving?

Martha pulled me out of my dark thoughts with a shake, "Rose, Rose they've left c'mon."

We got to our feet and carefully made our way through the hole they'd put into the wall.

We followed the sounds of boots through what appeared to be a ship of some sort; this must have been where both the Humans and the Hath came from. As we followed them I began to smell something, it almost seemed as though I was back in the small arboretum I used to take Tony too when mum was too busy and needed a babysitter.

"Stop! Hold your fire!"

My heart nearly stopped; _there_ was that voice I'd been waiting to hear for so long now. Suddenly, the dream I'd been clinging to started to feel like a possible reality, causing me to run faster than before. I could hear him arguing with someone, but that part didn't matter, all that mattered was that I was going to see him again.

"I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over!"

I almost laughed at the ridiculous statement, he had always been so full of himself and it appeared that some things never changed.

I ran smiling into the room only to see an aged looking man pulling out a gun and pointing it at my Doctor.

"No!" I screamed as instinct took over everything else. Immediately, I planted my feet and yanked out my weapon, shooting a warning shot straight up into the air.

Everything in the room froze.

I heard Martha catch up with me, bending over to try and regain her breath. All eyes in the room zoomed in on where I stood, and although I could _feel_ him looking at me my primary focus was still my target- the man with the gun.

Slowly, I lowered my own to aim it right at him, "_Drop_. _Your_. _Gun_."


	7. Chapter 7: Coming Home

Chapter 7: Coming Home.

The man scoffed at me, "And just who are you?"

"Rose," The Doctor breathed out my name with complete disbelief, "Rose."

I gripped my weapon tighter, somewhat ashamed of how our first meeting had turned out, "Drop the weapon, or I shoot."

He let out a laugh, "I don't think you will."

I gave him a smile I reserved only for those I hated most, "Today is not the day to test me."

The whole room seemed to hold its breath as the two of us stared each other down. Above our heads I could see the device both sides had been so interested in. It was a Terraforming device, designed to make inhospitable planets hospitable. I never took my eyes from him as it glowed and pulsed, sending out all of its gases that would make this world habitable. Above our heads the sun began to shine, and finally he raised his hands, dropping the weapon with a loud clatter. As soon as he did two of the other Humans grabbed him roughly by the arms.

I lowered my weapon and took in a relieved breath. I could feel his eyes on me, but I kept mine firmly placed on the blond girl next to him, Jenny. Next to her stood a redheaded woman who I assumed was the Donna that Martha had spoken of earlier.

I quickly strode closer to Jenny as the other Humans dragged away the man, "Hello, you must be Jenny. I'm Rose Tyler, Martha's told me about you."

She took my hand and gave a nervous smile, "Wish I could say the same about you."

I grinned, "To be fair I only just got here. I've been stuck in a parallel world for a year now."

Donna pushed Jenny aside then to give me an unexpected hug, "Oh, you won't believe just how _glad_ the rest of us are that you're here."

I pulled out of her embrace as politely as I could manage, "And you must be Donna, are you the current companion? I-" I paused when a strong hand grabbed on to my shoulder, trying not to wince when his fingers curled into my wound.

He turned me towards him roughly, his eyes full of shock and happiness, "Is it really you?"

I gave a small smile, "It's really me."

A wide smile kept trying to pull his lips up. He didn't seem to know what to do with me, "Long time no see."

"Yeah," I whispered, "Hi."

I saw Donna pull Jenny away as the two of us regarded each other for a long moment. I couldn't believe it was really him or that I'd finally made it. He looked exactly as I remembered; same crazy hair and chocolate eyes, except…

"I like the new suit," I blurted, and blushed. We'd been apart for over a year, and that's all I could come up with? _Really_?

He laughed and swept me up into one of the most bone-crushing hugs I'd ever had. I laughed with him as he spun us around, trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder. Because there wasn't a pain in the universe I wouldn't go through to have this again.

The Doctor set me down, looking worried now, "But how can you _be_ here? The walls are supposed to be closed; you shouldn't just be able to hop between worlds on your own."

I bit my lip, "I'll tell you everything once we're back home, yeah?"

He smiled at my choice of the word, "Yeah, okay," and then his eyes narrowed, "Was that a gun you just shot?"

I was unsurprised by his mood swing, although his question made my heart squeeze, "Yes. To save your life, I might add, and I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

The Doctor seemed to take another look over me, "You're wounded."

I shrugged, "I got shot while back in the other world, it's nothing."

His head cocked to the side, "Why would someone shoot you? Is it Torchwood, are they trying to hurt you?" I could hear the barely contained anger in his voice.

I shook my head, "No, the opposite actually."

He blinked, "Then, what?"

I let out a loud sigh and glanced over to where the other three companions were standing. They all blushed and quickly turned their backs to us, heading over to where the Humans and the Hath were trying to communicate.

"Like I said, I'll explain later," I promised and held out my hand, "Shall we?"

He gave me a small smile and took my offering, curling our fingers together as tightly as he could, "Lead on, Rose Tyler."

It was a while before we were ready to leave. First we had to make sure that the man who had threatened my Doctor, General Cobb, was being taken care of without it causing another war. In the end he was sentenced to a lifetime of tending the soon to be planted crops for the new colony. It was only fitting that a man who had been so bent on taking life be forced to now help cultivate it. Next, we had to actually get to the TARDIS. It took us four hours just to find where she was parked thanks to the Doctor's 'perfect sense of direction,' and then it took another three hours and four teams to clear away the fallen rocks.

I cautiously strode up to her doors; I could feel the small key I still wore around my neck humming. I smiled; I'd missed the small bit of metal vibrating against my chest. When I had become trapped in the other universe the key had gone dormant, and I hadn't realized just how much I missed it's comforting humming against my skin.

Hesitantly, I reached out to stroke her doors. As soon as I touched the aged wood the TARDIS key came alive, humming loud enough for me to make out a melody against my collarbone.

"Is that it?" I heard a voice asked, "It doesn't seem big enough to fit all of us."

I laughed at Jenny, turning around to wink at her, "Oh trust me; we'll all fit just fine."

The Doctor grinned, "Rose, would you like to do the honors?"

I gave them all my tongue in teeth smile and pulled out my key. Donna and Martha couldn't seem to keep the wide, excited grins off of their faces as I fit the small piece of metal into the lock and turned it easily. The door creaked open and the TARDIS greeted me with an ecstatic hum. She'd missed me, I could tell that much.

I turned around to find Jenny's wide eyes roaming everywhere. I let her step past me, the four of us snickering to each other as our newest member explored the console room. We all stepped inside, and I felt a sense of relief. As if I'd come home and all my stresses from the day ceased to matter. I felt rather than heard the TARDIS laughing at Jenny as she ran around the console. She loved this part just as much as the Doctor, that first reaction to something impossible coming true.

"How can this be _possible_?" Jenny asked, bouncing to her father's side as she stared up at the time rotor.

The Doctor only chuckled, "How can it not be? There's a whole wide universe out there Jenny, and over my many years of travel I've found that anything labeled impossible tends to prove itself otherwise," at this he shot me a serious glance. I distracted myself with reaching out to touch the console again, I knew I would have to answer all his questions soon but this just wasn't the time.

"Jenny?" A voice called, "Jenny, are you in there?"

Jenny ran back towards the doors, opening one quickly, "Yeah Cline, what is it?"

He looked around with wide eyes for a moment before shaking himself, "We're trying to set up camp, but nobody can agree on which side we should stay. They're asking for you to come and mediate. Jenny we _need_ you here."

Her face fell as she turned to look back at the Doctor, "What do I do?"

He sucked in a large breath, "Up to you. You can come with me, and see the stars and the universe. Or, you can stay and help them. Your choice."

She blinked and glanced at me before looking back towards Cline. After staring at him for a moment she gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek, "Tell them I put you in charge."

Cline's eyes widened with alarm, "Wait, what?"

She promptly shut the door in his face and twirled back to face us, "So! where're we off to first?"

The Doctor grinned and looked over at Martha, "I imagine you want to go home?"

She nodded, "Very much so, if you don't mind."

"Right then, Earth! 21st century!" The Doctor ran for his controls, and the four of us stood back.

I laughed when the TARDIS began to shake us around, "I've missed this!"

Donna grimaced when we landed with a loud thump, "Has he always been so bad at driving this thing?"

"Oi! Don't call my TARDIS a 'thing'" The Doctor cried.

I smiled at her, "I think he gets worse with age."

Martha laughed, "I agree," she gave Jenny a tight hug, "You be safe now, okay? And you too Donna," She ordered.

Donna smiled, "Yes ma'am."

The Doctor pulled me out of the TARDIS with them. I shut the door behind us as Martha took a few steps away and sucked in a deep breath, a small smile on her face.

"You positive about this?" The Doctor asked.

I swallowed, as much as I had come to like Martha I didn't want her to stay. Not now anyways, I still had one more promise to keep, and she couldn't be around for me to fulfill it.

"Yeah, positive. I can't do this anymore, I'm no Rose," She smiled at me.

I gave a small smile back, "Good luck Martha."

She grinned, "Yeah, you too."

I stayed put while they took a few steps away to say a proper goodbye. I smiled when they hugged and held out my hand as the Doctor came back.

He clasped it tightly, "So, where to Ms. Tyler?"

I bit my lip, "Maybe you should send Jenny and Donna somewhere first. I still owe you an explanation and I doubt you want them around to hear it."

The Doctor's eyes darkened, "Quite right," I shivered as his words brought up a memory I'd thought I'd sufficiently locked away. He opened the doors and waved me inside, "After you."


	8. Chapter 8: I Believe

Chapter 8: I Believe.

To my relief and disappointment we didn't sit down to talk the moment we got back. We would have, but as soon as we entered the TARDIS Donna yawned.

"What do you say we all get some sleep, ay Spaceman? I know I've had a bit of a day, and by the look of Rose she's had one much worse," She nodded towards my bad shoulder, "Martha said she patched you up this morning."

Jenny looked disappointed, "Do we really have to?"

I laughed at her pouting look that was almost identical to the Doctor's, "Humans need a bit more sleep than Time Lord's love."

The Doctor glanced at me and sucked in a sharp breath, "Alright then, Rose if you go down that hall the TARDIS will lead you right to your room."

I glanced towards the door he pointed towards and then back at him, "Fine then, I'll just… Goodnight." I didn't look at him again as I made my way down the hall.

"Go," I heard Donna hiss and someone stumbled on the grating.

I felt him following me, but I refused to turn around. The TARDIS dimmed her lights and my key gave a reassuring hum. I smiled slightly and touched the small piece of metal; the old girl had always liked me.

I didn't turn around until I'd found my bedroom door, the wood still painted a faded lavender. I smiled, touching the handle before looking back into the Doctor's eyes. They were a dark shade of brown, full of nervousness and something like worry.

"So, is everything like I left it?" I broke the tense silence between us with a slight smile.

He looked relieved and took the out I provided, "Yes, well, more or less. Martha may have accidentally gone inside but I don't know if she moved anything. Other than that, it's been untouched."

I turned back and gripped the handle harder, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I stood there for a full minute, feeling him staring at me intently while I fought to open a simple door.

"I can't," I whispered and slid my hand away, "I just… Can't go in there, not yet."

The Doctor held out his hand, "Right, come with me."

I intertwined our fingers and let him lead me further down the hall. We walked in comfortable silence until he found the room he wanted, a small mahogany door at the end of the long corridor. Without a word he reached out and opened it, waving me through.

Hesitantly, I stepped into the dark room. As soon as I did so the lights turned on, a low fire burning in the fireplace. All around us were shelves of books, all my favorites- with only one small shelf in the back dedicated to the Doctor's. In the center of the room there was a low table with two cozy sofas around it.

My throat plugged up and the tears I had held back for so long now pricked at my eyelids, it was our library. I remembered the nights we used to spend in here, usually after every adventure we'd end the day with him reading to me. Sometimes it would be something like Poe or Dickens, but more often than not he liked to pick up a well-worn copy of one of the many _Harry Potter_ books.

I remembered that last night, right before we'd gone to see my mum. Before Cybermen and Daleks and alternate universes, my last good memory of him. It had been late and we'd just finished the very last book. He'd gone to my future just to get it especially for that night; I remembered laughing as we ran for our lives from the many angry fans after robbing the local bookstore in London.

"I left money!" He'd cried indignantly before slamming the doors on them.

We'd spent that whole night curled on the couches of this library, me struggling to stay awake as he read the story aloud. I always loved it when he read to me; he always had the very best voices for the characters, and sometimes I would forget we were even in a library at all.

My head had shot up when I felt something wet plop onto my cheek, "Doctor are you _crying_?"

He sniffed and wiped away the offensive tears, "No, Time Lords don't cry, _especially_ over fiction. I mean, it's ridiculous, I don't understand why you lot get so attached to these people- they aren't even real! Granted J.K. is _brilliant_ at trying to pull you in emotionally, but-"

I'd laughed then and ruffled his hair, "it's okay to be sad even if it's not real, Doctor."

He'd given me a grin and pulled me back down to lie against his side on the small couch, "Where were we?"

I turned to look at where he stood in the doorway, one of those forbidden tears tracking its way down my cheek.

His eyes filled with surprise over my reaction. With two long strides he crossed over the threshold and yanked me into a tight hug. I hid my face in his shoulder and clung to him like a lifeline. His protective arms squeezed me even tighter and I let loose the sob that had been fighting its way up from my chest. Without warning my legs gave out from underneath me and I buckled over.

The Doctor didn't even hesitate; he just swept me up into his arms and set us down on the couch with me curled onto his lap.

"Shh," he murmured and pulled a strand of my hair away from my mouth, "You made it, I'm here, you're safe now."

I let him rock us for a while, allowing myself the luxury of crying my eyes out although I wasn't quite sure who I was crying for anymore. I'd already accepted the fact that the people I loved were dead; those tears had already been shed and locked away. Maybe I cried for myself, for what I'd let that other world turn me into. The selfishness of that idea made my tears begin to slow, and I was reminded of the promise I'd made to Fleming. I was going back, and the Doctor was coming with me, but would he want to?

"What happened to you in that other world Rose?" The Doctor murmured as I began to calm down, "The woman I met today was_ very_ different compared to the one I lost."

I sucked in a loud breath and closed my eyes, "Well, a lot's happened to me since Bad Wolf Bay, and the thing I need you to understand is that the girl you used to know is gone. She died, a while ago now."

"How?"

His question made me pause. It was something I had never really thought about, I hadn't quite noticed I had been changing until a few months into the war. I remember coming back to HQ after the mission where I'd first noticed something was different. We'd been out trying to rescue a group of people who were in one of the smaller refugee camps. Everything had been going as well as it could under that situation, we were being fired upon by the Sycorax but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle easily. Then they'd brought in reinforcements.

I was running with a woman, a man and two children. All of the other teams had made it out, and we were only a few yards away from the rendezvous point. The Sycorax had shot at us and I yelled at them to get down. Turning, I fired back before taking off again.

"Hurry up!" I cried when they just stayed still. Immediately, they all scrambled to their feet, running after me as quickly as they could manage. They were all weak, I knew that. They'd been in that camp for a couple of months and it had gotten to the point where I was beginning to be able to see their ribs and the hollows of their cheeks.

I heard one of the children cry out and turned to find him trying to get back to his feet. He had cuts on his knees and palms, dirt streaking down his face and mixing with the blood. The woman stopped to help him, but I could see the Sycorax only a few yards away.

"Leave him!" I snapped and turned to run again, snatching up his sister before she could go back for him.

"Wait!" The child cried as the woman gave him one last look before taking off after me.

I didn't look back until we were safe in the jeep. Giving one, fleeting glance behind me I saw the Sycorax surround him. I turned away from his frightened eyes and bloody hands. I didn't allow myself to think about it again until after I was back in my quarters.

I'd sat on my bed, hands in my lap, what had I done? I'd always prided myself on my compassion, the idea that nobody should ever be left behind no matter what the consequences had always been one of my core beliefs, when had that changed?

I looked back up into the Doctor's eyes, still so full of questions. Abruptly, I stood up, suddenly needing to put space between us. He must be so repulsed by me, seeing how comfortable I was with death.

He captured my hand, "Rose, tell me."

I looked back at him, "There was a war. Do you remember the Sycorax from Christmas day? In that world they were much more… Hostile than they were here, they took over the Earth and slaughtered _millions_. I was working for Torchwood with Dad and Mickey, we all ran. They killed my family, Doctor, all of them. I- I was leading the rebellion with Torchwood, we were trying to free Humanity, but we were losing. I promised my team that if they helped me find you that I'd try an' convince you to help us," I stopped to take a breath and bit my lip, why would he want to? I knew we could go back, the dimension cannon had been more than a one-trip deal, but would he come?

The Doctor stood, horror in his eyes, "But Rose, I can't get there, I don't even understand how _you're_ here."

Hesitantly, I pulled out the small red button, "it's called dimension cannon. It's a device the Sycorax came up with, I've no idea how it all works, but it's how I was able to come through."

He took it, his eyes alight with curiosity, "Oh, this is _beautiful_, the workmanship is superb, just look at that finish!" He stared at it a moment longer before pocketing it, "It might just work."

I bit my lip as we stood in silence for a moment, "You must hate me now."

He looked absolutely stunned by my statement, "_What_?"

I swallowed and looked down, "I mean, look at me. I'm a soldier, I carry a gun. Doctor, I've killed people before, and not just enemies. Innocent people have died because of me. I promised you I'd live a fantastic life, Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth, but all I did was become a monster."

I felt a cool hand under my chin, he coaxed me up to look into his eyes again, "Rose, no. I was a soldier once, I killed people too. I'm the Doctor: 'the Killer of his own kind,'" he quoted the beast with a grimace, "I'm the monster here, let's make that part perfectly clear."

"But, you had no choice," I countered, "I didn't have to kill them."

He let out a bitter laugh, "Oh I had a choice, but this isn't about me, this is about you. And if there's one thing I want you to ever remember it's that I don't care what you are. It's far too late for me to care about anything you may have done in that other world, because it doesn't matter. The Rose I remember was kind and compassionate, and despite what you try to put up I can still see her in you. So no, I don't hate you, I never ever could."

I gave a wry smile, "Never say never ever."

The Doctor growled and grabbed me by the arms, "Would you just _listen to me_? War changes us Rose, I'm not arguing that. And maybe you have done some terrible things, but I believe that you can get better. Do you know why? Because when we met these roles were reversed. _I_ was the war-hardened one who'd lost all faith in himself, and _you_ were the one to save me. You took me in and showed me that there was such a thing as a second chance. _You_ were the one who made me better, and now it's my turn to do the same for you."

I felt more tears welling up as his fingers slid down to my waist, "But what makes you think that you can?"

His hands came up to cup my cheeks, "Because, my beautiful, brilliant Rose Tyler. If I believe in one thing, just one thing, _I believe in you_."

And then he leaned in to kiss me.


	9. Chapter 9: Pete's World

Chapter 9: Pete's World.

The first thing I was aware of was his scent all around me. I felt one strong arm curled around my middle, a cool chest pressed up against my back. I felt the oversized shirt and soft shorts, and slowly opened my eyes when I remembered where I was. The Doctor's bedroom was just like I had always pictured it, littered with books and charts and papers. It was a deep blue, just like the TARDIS, and above our heads unfamiliar constellations swirled around the ceiling. I turned over to look at his sleeping face, feeling safer than I had in a long time.

He looked much more peaceful in sleep, all that manic energy drained from his features as his hearts beat at a slow rhythm. I smiled softly and stroked his cheek with my thumb, content to just lay here and watch over him for as long as I could.

Our first kiss had been desperate, all clinging hands and frantic lips. There was a fierce edge to the way his fingers curled into my jaw, almost bruising me with his forcefulness. And when it was over we both pulled back to stare into each other's shocked eyes, slightly gasping for fresh air.

Without a second thought I'd taken a step back to yank off my gun and knife. He'd watched me with confused eyes as I tossed them onto the table and came back to wrap my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, hurt flashing across his eyes.

I cocked my head, "What for?"

He stroked a thumb across my lips, "For never being able to tell you."

The words hung in the air for a moment; I knew exactly what he was referring to. Those last words on the beach, that one sentence he never got to finish.

"I forgive you," I whispered.

The Doctor had leaned in to kiss me again, and this time it was much sweeter. I felt everything he couldn't say on his lips, and for once I was okay with not hearing the words. After living in the other dimension I'd found that action was beginning to mean more to me than words ever could.

He'd taken my hand after we'd pulled apart, "I should get you to sleep."

I hadn't realized until that moment how tired I'd been, yawning I nodded, "Yeah, alright."

I'd allowed him to lead me to an unfamiliar TARDIS blue door. It had always been an unspoken rule between us that I wouldn't ever go searching for his room. I had always respected that, some places were private, and since the Doctor had opened his home to me I'd decided not to push too far. Now, he'd pulled me inside and left me standing by the door as he moved over to his closet.

"The TARDIS should have something here if I, ha," he pulled out one of his T-shirts and a pair of shorts, "Will these do?"

I'd nodded, and he'd pointed me over to his en suite to change. I'd quickly put on the soft clothes and rejoined him. I was almost taken aback by the unfamiliar sight before me; he was wearing a pair of loose sweats and a grey shirt. He held out his hand and I'd let him pull me in under the covers.

We'd laid there for a while, comfortable in the soothing silence of the room until finally I'd fallen asleep.

Now I took in a large breath of air as his eyelids began to flutter open, "Morning."

The Doctor groaned and stretched, "Morning."

I bit my lip and glanced around the room again, "I didn't say before, but you 'ave a lot of clutter in here," I let out a nervous laugh.

His lips tugged upwards into a tired smile, "Well I don't sleep very much, usually I'm only ever in here if I don't want to be found."

I sat up and caught sight of the dimension cannon on his bedside table, "Do you really think that thing will work?"

He glanced at the small object and picked it up, "Well, if I can attach it to the TARDIS without blowing us all up then yes, I really do."

I looked down at my hands, "And you really want to help us?"

Slowly he pushed himself up to my eye level and granted me with another soft kiss, "I _really _do."

I smiled a little wider, and then frowned, "What about Donna and Jenny, what are you going to do about them?"

The Doctor let out a weary sigh, "Donna I can just take home, but I don't think I could just leave Jenny behind. She _is_ still my daughter, and I can't just abandon her like that. It's up to her, but if she wants to come then I'm not telling her no."

I nodded, "That's fair enough."

He rolled out of the bed then and I did the same. I glanced at the clothes I'd come in, my shirt was ruined and my boots were caked with mud and other substances, but I couldn't bring myself to find anything else. I let the TARDIS provide me with a new shirt, but kept the rest, even my long coat. I wrapped it around myself like a security blanket and pulled my hair up into a ponytail again.

The Doctor glanced at his dresser, "The TARDIS has something for you."

I followed his gaze to where my gun and knife waited. I stared at them, debating whether or not I should keep them with me. I knew the Doctor detested these weapons, but every instinct I had was screaming at me to keep them as close as I could.

With a weary huff I gave in, strapping them into place. I turned and found the Doctor watching me with a contemplative look. I swallowed down my shame, "I'm sorry, but I might need them for where we're going."

He nodded quickly, "I understand," he held out a hand, wiggling the fingers, "Ready?"

I snorted and clenched our fingers together, "Not even remotely, but let's go anyway."

We entered a loud console room.

"If Dad can fly her then I don't see any reason why I-" Jenny cut herself off at the sight of us, "Oh, hi Dad."

Donna whirled on us, "Oi, you lot, I thought you were gonna sleep half the day! This one was starting to get antsy."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Honestly, I would've been just _fine_."

Donna's smile faded when she read our expressions, "Wha's wrong?"

The Doctor took in a deep breath, "Donna I have to help Rose fulfill a promise, and I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry, but you can't come with us."

The two of them both looked shocked over his statement, "And why the hell not?" Donna demanded; a fiery look in her eyes.

I took a step forward, "Because we have to go back to the other dimension, and it's not safe for you there Donna, there's a war on. Plus, we have no guarantee we can ever come back."

"You might never see your family again," The Doctor put in.

She looked between us for a moment before relenting with closed eyes and a deep breath, "I want to stay."

"I know," The Doctor murmured, "But you can't."

"What about me?" Jenny asked; her eyes full of fear, "What will I do?"

The Doctor pulled in a sharp breath, "It's up to you. I won't abandon you with nowhere to go, you're my daughter and I have so much left to teach you. But you have to understand, from what Rose has told me this war is far worse than anything you've ever known."

"It won't be like it was on Messaline," I told her seriously, "It's far worse than that."

Jenny's eyes hardened, "War is war right?"

The Doctor gave out a grim smile, "Now _that's _something I can't argue with."

We clung to the railings as he drove us to Donna's home. When we landed she turned to give Jenny a tight hug.

"Now you be careful in that other world alright? I expect you to come back and see me again," She told her forcefully, "And take care of your parents."

I jumped at her statement, I couldn't argue that the Doctor was Jenny's father, but what was I? We weren't biologically related in any way, so what did that make me?

Donna hugged me next, "You take care of skinny-boy there, yeah? Make sure he doesn't forget himself again."

I gave her a half-smile, "Yeah Donna, I promise."

She turned to the Doctor, "And _you_. You _better_ come back for me when this is all over, you got that Spaceman?"

He let out a small laugh and pulled her in for a hug, "I wouldn't have it any other way." After a moment they pulled apart, "Thank you, really, for… For everything."

She grinned and turned to go, "Have a safe trip."

I watched her leave with a little sadness, although I hadn't known her very well I'd come to really like Donna Noble. She had that special spark to her that I missed within myself, but best of all she knew how to keep the Doctor in line. I'd always respected anyone who knew how to do that.

As soon as she was gone the Doctor turned to his controls. Pulling out the Dimension cannon and his sonic screwdriver he began to connect it to the TARDIS, "Now Jenny, you're absolutely sure you want to come with us? This is your last chance to say no."

She looked over at me, and then her Dad, "I'm sure. I want to help, if I can."

I squeezed her hand, "I think you will."

"There!" The Doctor exclaimed, "All set, now hang on to something, because we're in for a bit of a ride." He waited until we'd both grabbed on to the handrails, "Allons-y!"

The TARDIS exploded with a rain of fire as we hurtled through the vortex. Jenny screamed as the ship threw her into the console, and I clenched my teeth with determination. We needed to go back; I still had one last promise to keep.

We landed with an ominous thud and the three of us lay there, catching our breaths for just a couple of moments.

And then the Doctor jumped to his feet, pulling us both up quickly. I helped him into his coat before they both followed me to the doors of the TARDIS.

I stopped and grabbed the handle, "Ready for this?"

They nodded; Jenny's eyes were wide with curiosity and a little bit of fear. I gave them a grim smile and opened the doors, "Then welcome all, to Pete's World." I stepped out of the TARDIS into the bright loading bay, and was unsurprised when we were met with the sound of many guns being taken off safety all at once.

I gave them all a wide, sarcastic smile, "Well hello to you too, stand down."

They didn't, but I had expected that. From the back of the crowd I heard three familiar voices, "Alright, alright what's this about?" "Hey! Move it, what's wrong with you?" "Let us through!"

My smile softened when three familiar faces shoved their way to the front of the crowd.

"Stand down!" Fleming shouted hoarsely, "She's who she claims to be."

Immediately, everyone relaxed. I stepped forward, "Get back to work," I ordered and their response was immediate. Soon it was just the six of us, eyeing each other warily.

And then I gave a wide grin and ran right into Maybelle's arms first, "You have absolutely no _idea_ jus' how happy I am to see you idiots alive."

He laughed as I gathered up Stone next, "Well I made a promise to you to look after them, yeah? Wasn't gonna back down from something like that."

I grinned and turned to Fleming, but kept my distance. He eyed me with a wistful look in his eyes, "I'm glad you made it home."

My bones chilled at the word home, it was so untrue. Home was behind me, home was a little blue box that was entirely impossible, not this cold and colorless world.

I swallowed and stepped back towards the Doctor and Jenny, who had both become unusually quiet, "Doctor, Jenny, I'd like you to meet my team. The idiot is Don Maybelle, that one's James Stone, and George Fleming."

The Doctor extended a hand, "Lovely to meet you all! I hear you lot helped keep my Rose safe here," he paused when Fleming gripped his hand with a little too much force, both men's eyes turning calculating as they stared each other down.

"We did our best," Maybelle broke the tension as he pulled the Doctor's eyes to him; "She's rather jeopardy friendly I'm afraid."

I nudged him, "Oi, I recall a good number of times where _I_ was the one doing all the saving."

James laughed and winked at Jenny, "Who might you be, gorgeous?"

The Doctor bristled and Jenny jerked her chin up defiantly, "I'm their daughter, Jenny."

This made all three of them freeze up, turning wide eyes onto me, "R-Rose?" Fleming spluttered.

I let out a huff, "It's not what you think; it's much more complicated than that."

"We were on a planet that was using progenation to make new soldiers for a war they were fighting," he started to nervously tug on his earlobe at the sight of three murderous glares, "They took a sample from me and extrapolated it, rather quickly I might add, and, well, there she is," he made a helpless gesture towards Jenny.

Don glanced between the three of us before coming over to throw an arm around the Doctor's shoulders, "Listen, I'm happy for you. I am, you've got a lovely looking girl there, and Rose on your other arm. But let's make one thing perfectly clear, if you ever hurt _either _of them all they have to do is say the word. You'd be gone so fast nobody would even come looking."

The Doctor gulped as James gently pulled me out of the way and threw his arm over them, "He's serious yah know, we won't kill you unless Rose asks us to, but we _could_. We were trained by the best," he winked at me, "And unlike your lovely lady there we don't have a problem with it. Just treat 'er right and we'll all get along just fine, savvy?"

Jenny and I exchanged a glance and tried to hold back fits of laughter as Fleming pulled out his gun and pretended to be inspecting it. I'd never seen the Doctor more terrified, and it was hard to believe that this was the same man who could face down Daleks and Cybermen and killer cat nuns without even blinking an eye.

He gave a hurried nod and both Don and James clapped him on the back, "Right then, s'pose you want a full debriefing Rose? It's been a while since you've been 'ere and things are… A bit different to say the least."

I grinned, "Maybe later, can you assign Jenny some quarters while I show the Doctor around?"

Jim nodded and extended his arm to Jenny chivalrously, "This way m'lady."

She smiled and took his arm. I turned my back on Fleming as Maybelle ran off to help one of the trainees who was trying futilely to clean one of the planes.

I gave the Doctor a grim smile and held out my hand, "Wanna see what's happened to planet Earth?"

His expression was unreadable as we linked our fingers together, "Lead on."


	10. Chapter 10: Discovered

**Okay, so this chapter didn't really turn out as well as I had hoped, but I'm going to just cross my fingers and hope that it's good enough... **** As always, reviews are very much appreciated. :) **

* * *

Chapter 10: Discovered.

I lead the Doctor through the busy halls of HQ, people saluting and staring at us the whole way. I'd known the popular belief when I'd left was that I wasn't ever going to return, that I was probably dead by now. A few people cheered when we marched past, several of them believing I was still going to become the savior of this world.

I ignored them all as we made it out of the heart of the base, where living quarters and things like the infirmary were kept, and headed out to the very outer edge. Here the halls were nearly deserted, save the security posts that were watching for Sycorax around the clock.

We stopped in front of the small hatch with a faded number one that had been hastily spray painted on. This was the original gate, where the first survivors of the attack on London had come through.

I nodded towards one of the guards posted, "Open it."

He nodded and the Doctor squeezed my hand, "Rose, where are we? Where are you taking me, exactly?"

I waited until the loud creaking of the hatch had stopped and tugged him closer, "This was where we first came through. Originally, this had been one of Torchwood's secret hubs; tucked away in case of an emergency we'd thought would never happen. Course, then it did," I pulled him through the hole out onto the hard packed dirt.

He let out a small gasp, "H-how could this have happened?"

I felt a slight smile tug at my lips, "I told you, the Sycorax here are ruthless."

We stared out over the landscape before us. The dirt was black in most places, still burnt from the fires that had swept through here. The few trees that still stood were twisted and dead, those still not burned unable to live in the polluted atmosphere. Miles away, just visible under the dim light that came through the clouds I could see the city. It still shone bright in the darkness, spared only because the Sycorax had a need for it. Between us and it there were miles of skeleton houses and dusty cars.

"You see that?" I pointed towards the smoke rising just before the city, "That's where all the refugee camps are. Anyone captured by the Sycorax were taken to work there."

The Doctor squinted, "Why is there smoke?"

I bit my lip and squeezed his hand, "Something has to be done with the dead."

He recoiled, "That's awful! Why hasn't anyone stopped them?"

I gave him a hard stare, "It's just us Doctor; all the other allies have gone silent. Nobody else is left to fight them, and we don't exactly have an unlimited number of people."

"That… May not be true," a voice said hesitantly.

The Doctor and I jumped, flipping ourselves around. It was Fleming, his expression neutral as he gazed at us.

I rose an eyebrow, "How so?"

He huffed, "Follow me."

The Doctor and I exchanged a worried look before following after Fleming's stiff form. His back was rigid, every muscle in his body looking displeased with the fact he even had to be in the same room as us. Or maybe just in the same room as the Doctor, it was hard to tell.

"So, George was it? Tell me, how did you meet Rose?" The Doctor called out in a conversational tone.

This caused Fleming to stop, glancing back over his shoulder with an unreadable expression, "It was shortly after she got to this world, I was being hunted by these aliens called the Racnoss and she was the one who saved me," his tone warmed at the end.

The Doctor gave me a soft smile, "She has a habit of doing that."

I grinned back and George snorted, "C'mon, we're almost there."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, "What's with him?" He whispered.

I let out a weary sigh, "Fleming had a… soft spot for me."

I jumped with surprise when I heard the Doctor growl and pull me closer to him possessively, "Well, tough."

I almost laughed as we entered the main conference room. Maybelle and Stone were already there with Jenny, staring at a large map of the world. It was a screen on the table, some countries colored in a dark red while others stayed blue.

"What's going on Stone?" I demanded, "Have some of the other countries contacted us?" I tried and failed to repress the hope in my voice. I didn't like the look of that map, and it was foolish to believe that anyone else was still free enough to contact us.

James held his head in his hands, "We just got this map today… A few weeks ago we were contacted by the American branch…" He trailed off, fixated on the map.

The Doctor's expression became confused, "That's good isn't it?"

Stone's eyes flicked up to my face, "We thought so; it would've meant that there were still people fighting. But the message wasn't to say they were going to help us. Apparently, the Sycorax have planned this attack for a long time, and some of our allies were in on it. See these blue countries? Those are the ones the Sycorax _did_ take over. Any of the red ones made a deal: they wouldn't raise a finger to help any of us, and they would send over a hundred or so of their people a year to supply the workforce. In exchange, their country would be left alone… America just wanted to send its formal apologies."

My heart stopped, eyes fixing on the small map in front of me. All this time we'd been allowed to believe that it was the whole world- that Humanity was in this together. I'd never for a second allowed myself to believe that any one human being was inherently evil. Not until now.

I dropped the Doctor's hand, crossing my arms and feeling a new kind of stony hardness seep into my eyes. I took a moment to control the anger that had me seeing red, swallowing down the shaking tremors that threatened to roll off my body.

"Mum?" Jenny's eyes were wide as she took in my face.

Maybelle touched her arm, "Giver 'er a moment."

Beside me I could feel the Doctor watching me. I knew from the tension coming off of him that he was angry too, and I felt as though I finally understood something he'd once said. It had been just after we had defeated the Sycorax in the other world, after we'd watched Harriet Jones blow up their ship in the sky. He'd told her something then, something I hadn't totally believed but I did now.

"_I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run - as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race."_

Only this time it was far worse, we hadn't just murdered another species to protect our own we'd murdered _our own_ species to protect ourselves. Here I'd been believing that I was the monster for killing innocents, and it turns out I wasn't the only one. No, I had my whole species to back me up; a race of monsters.

I took a moment to center myself, "Okay… Okay, this needs to end. What are the options?"

There was a long moment of silence; I clapped my hands loudly with impatience, "C'mon people! This terror's gone on long enough, what are the options!?"

The room was quiet for another long moment, "Well," Fleming's voice was hoarse, "We could negotiate our terms of surrender."

The Doctor glared, "Tell me you're joking."

"Maybe they'd let us leave! We could all go to one of the places they left alone an' regroup, come back when we're stronger," He waved towards the map helplessly, "I don't know! It's just a suggestion, 's not like you have anything better."

I curled my lip distastefully at him, "If that's the way you feel maybe we should just toss you over the line. Let them send your pretty little face to one of the camps."

He flinched and backed down, "It's just a suggestion Rose; I didn't mean anything by it."

Maybelle glanced between us, "Rose, there is one other problem."

I let out a groan, "I leave for _two days_ and this whole place gets shot to hell, what is it?"

He licked his lips nervously, "Well… Intelligence thinks we have a spy. For the past couple of days every team we send out has been met with a waiting Sycorax fleet, and they've managed to find nearly all the satellites we had set up around the base, they're closing in. Fast."

I stood frozen with disbelief, "Do they have any idea who it is?"

James shook his head, "All they've detected before any of the attacks is a tiny blip on the sub wave frequencies. They can't track it all the way to the source, but they've managed to pinpoint it down into these buildings."

"Have they tried blocking it?" The Doctor asked.

Maybelle sighed wearily, "They try, but it's so fast that it's a miracle we even found it at all."

I scrubbed my eyes with my palm, "Alright Stone, I want you to get on that. You're the best tracker we have, so I want you down there refining the scanners ASAP. Fleming, you organize a team to pull _everyone_ in for search and questioning. In the meantime I want an announcement sent out, we'll be sending a full-out attack on the capital once this spy is caught. Anyone without vital positions is to report immediately for combat training."

They all reacted with the same expression of surprise, "Mum, do you really think that's a wise decision to make?" Jenny asked.

I jerked my chin up, "We've got the Doctor now, we've got the TARDIS, and we've got one thing they don't- determination. Just carry out my orders. I want you in training too, Jenny."

She nodded, watching me as I spun on my heel and left the room. I felt the Doctor hot on my heels, but didn't acknowledge his presence until the hallways were empty. I spun around to face him, already steeled for a fight, "What?"

His face was closed, careful, "Don't you think you were acting a bit hasty in there? I mean; an attack on the capital? With no back-up, no real assets of any kind besides me and the TARDIS? Rose I know you're tired of war, but really you should think about this."

I tensed, "I _have_ thought about this Doctor, and I've decided this is the best course of action."

"For who?" He demanded, "How many people do you have in this base? A hundred, a thousand? What do you think will happen to those innocent people you send into battle, with hardly any training and no wish to fight? Hm? If you're so concerned about preserving life then why don't you take George's suggestion?"

My temper flared, "What, run away!? Survive a bit longer while more people die for our cause? Maybe that's your style Doctor, but it isn't mine. Not anymore."

I turned to go, but was stopped by a strong hand on my arm. I glared up at him, and shrunk back against the dark thunderstorms I could see in his usually gentle eyes. He let out a hiss, "Do you think it's that easy to run? Do you think so little of me that you believe I hold my survival over everyone else's? If that's true then what the hell have I been doing for the past nine hundred years? What am I doing now, with you?"

I flinched, "This isn't your world Doctor; things are different here."

He snorted, "Not things like this, not the value of people's lives! C'mon Rose, wake up and just _think_ about what you're doing! We can't just go in there, half-cocked not knowing what we're doing, not knowing where to strike. We 'ave to be smart about this; or everyone could die."

We stared each other down for a long moment. I could feel an unfamiliar charge in the air between us, and I struggled to shove my anger aside. He _did_ have a point, but I was reluctant to admit that because it would be admitting that I was wrong. When had I become so prideful?

I stepped back towards him, placing a hand on the back of his neck, "Okay, I'll tell them to hold off on that order, for now. But I can't do this anymore Doctor, it has to end."

He nodded, pressing our foreheads together, "I know Rose, and I promise it will, just not this way. Not now."

I relaxed into his arms, "I'm sorry, for the things I said."

The Doctor gave me a wry smile, "I forgive you, I'm sorry too."

I smiled back, "I forgive you too."

We stood in silence for a moment, just drinking each other in, and just as we were about to head back down the way we'd come the whole building shook. I felt myself being tossed to the ground as an alarm sounded and a voice came over the intercom.

"All residents report to stations, we have a code 5. This is not a drill, all residents report to your designated areas immediately."

The Doctor's eyes were wide, "Rose, what's going on? What's a code 5?"

Adrenaline spiked through me as I lurched to my feet and grabbed his hand, "Come on! The Sycorax found us!"


	11. Chapter 11: Traitors

**I'd like to send out a personal note to notthatamanda concerning your review about chapter 10. Yes, I agree with you, she shouldn't have apologized at all and in my original chapter she doesn't. However, I decided that I'd like to keep this argument open between them for character development purposes. **_**Don't worry**_**, Rose WILL realize that she isn't the one who should be apologizing I promise.**

Chapter 11:

I tried to block out the screeching alarm as the two of us sprinted back for the conference room. They were all still there, a scanner brought up in place of the map. I dropped the Doctor's hand and ran across the room, "How close are they?" I tried to keep myself from falling as another bomb rocked the hub. I vowed silently that when that spy was finally found I would be the one to kill him. They were endangering everyone now, everyone I had left to love.

Stone's expression was full of tension, "About a mile out now, they've got us on their radar."

"Do you think we can go into shut down?" I asked.

"What's shut down?" Jenny demanded.

Everyone ignored her, James biting on his lip before nodding, "It's worth a shot."

"What's shut down?" She repeated.

Without hesitation I turned and opened up one of the panels on the wall. Behind the slap was a keypad and a small safe. Entering the code I opened the safe and reached in to find the button, "Okay, how far?"

"Quarter of a mile," He growled, "Dammit! That spy is going to _pay_ for this one."

My fingers found the small device that would turn off this place completely. No communication, no lights, but worst of all- no defenses. We would be completely vulnerable should they see us.

"Okay, going into shut down in three, two," I smashed down on the trigger and immediately the lights flickered out. There was the whine of machinery cooling down and none of us dared to even _breathe_ as our eyes fixated on the only light- the scanner.

It continued to track the ships, sending out little pings that seemed far too loud for my liking. The Doctor took a few steps closer to me and I reached out for Jenny. She curled herself in between us and I clung to her tightly.

"It'll be okay," I murmured.

She nodded, eyes still fixed on the scanner. The small red dots came closer and closer, and I could feel my heart pounding painfully against my ribs. _Don't see us_, I chanted in my head, _please, to anyone who is listening, please don't let them see us_.

I should really know better than to ask the universe for anything by now.

Just as the Sycorax came over us a loud sound made us all jump, it was a sound I hadn't heard in this world in a long time and thought I never would again. So long forgotten I almost had to wonder what it was.

Someone's cell phone was ringing.

We all held our breath as our heads snapped towards the sound. Fleming fumbled with his pockets, the ringing becoming louder as he pulled out the device.

"Turn it off!" Maybelle spat, "You idiot, turn it off!"

Fleming quickly shut the call down, and for a moment we all stood in suspension. On the scanner, the small blips paused.

For a moment I thought they were going to pass over us. I thought maybe the universe wanted to be kind for once and spare us.

The universe really does have a funny sense of humor.

Jenny cried out as a hard blast sent us all tumbling to the floor. Above our heads the ceiling shook, sending bits of Earth and plaster down to the floor. I scrambled to my feet as soon as it had passed and glared right at Fleming, "Give me that!" I snatched the phone away from him and checked the caller ID. It only said 'blocked number,' "How do you even have this? Who on this Earth could be calling you?"

He opened his mouth, "I- I thought it was Torchwood 3 in Cardiff. They have a plan to get us all out, they-"

"You idiot!" Stone cried, "They wanted information didn't they? Classified information, and you gave it to them."

Fleming stammered, "I did not!"

I growled, "We don't have time for this!" My statement was punctuated by another shake in the foundation. I quickly opened up the com, "Battle stations! All trained personnel head to your designated battle stations," I switched it off and grabbed Fleming hard by the shoulder, "C'mon, you're still one of my best pilots- you're with Stone," I shoved him at James, "If he does _anything_ out of line, shoot him."

"Rose!" The Doctor cried.

I spun on him with a glare, "Oh, just shut up would you? In case you haven't noticed yet Doctor, this is a _war_. There are times when decisions like this have to be made!" I stumbled again when another bomb hit and flinched at the faint sounds of gunfire above our heads, "Right, Doctor, you go to your TARDIS if you want to help. Or the infirmary if you can't fight, I don't really care at this point. Jenny, come with me."

Her eyes widened, "Where?"

I grabbed her arm before the Doctor could protest, "Take care of him Maybelle!" I called over my shoulder.

"Mum where are we going?" Jenny demanded.

I marched us towards the loading bay, "You know how to copilot a plane Jenny?"

Her frightened eyes widened even more, "No."

"Can you learn fast?"

She gulped, "Probably, yeah."

"Good, because you're going to be my copilot," I pulled a gun off of the rack that some of the crew had pulled out, refilling my pistol and snatching some extra ammo just in case.

"But Dad doesn't like these-"

"I _know_," I snarled and shoved her towards my ship, "But it's either go against dad's wishes or wind up dead. I think I'd rather deal with his disappointment alive, don't you?"

She nodded and boarded the plane quickly.

We both slid into our seats, and I pulled an earpiece on, "Okay, this is Bad Wolf, I'm on my way."

"Rose!" The Doctor's voice crackled over the speaker, "Rose wait!"

I felt a sneer curl around my lips, "What?"

"Rose, please, I know you have to go out there, but don't make Jenny. She's our daughter, please," his tone was so desperate, so full of begging.

I glanced at her, "Can you do this?"

Her expression was hardened now, "Yes."

We shared a look of understanding before I started to warm up the plane.

"No, please Rose! I can't risk losing both of you!" He was frantic now.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you ever going to stop doubting me Doctor? Was all of that 'I believe in you' a lie then? Was it!" I refused to cry, and wished for all the world that I could see him right now.

"No!" He cried, "No! I do, both of you!"

I slammed my hands down on the controls, "Then why are you being like this? Why don't you believe in me _now_?"

He was silent.

"Fine then," I pointed my nose towards the open doors of the loading bay, "Take off in 3... 2... 1."


	12. Chapter 12: Stowaways

Chapter 12: Stowaways.

The airspace outside was a complete war zone. Explosions lit up the sky, and far below us I could see ships from both sides already burning. I swallowed back my grief for the dead and concentrated on the task at hand.

"This is Bad Wolf calling Red, where's my target?" I switched into general mode, turning all of my emotions off. I needed to focus on keeping as many people as I could alive, everything else could wait.

"This is Red, go for their center ship- the Valiant," His tone was dry, and I nearly laughed at the irony of it all. The Valiant had been our best asset, until the Sycorax stole her during the first days of the war. Jake had been in that fight, and he'd stayed on her until the end, right up until they'd found him.

I snorted, "Right, of course it is."

"Mum?" Jenny's voice sounded terrified, "What are we doing?"

I nodded towards the center of the Sycorax formation, "You see that plane? We're gonna get inside."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her eyebrows raise, "Right, course we are… How?"

My lips twitched, "Just hang on, and shoot straight. Red button, keep them off of us!" I swerved to miss one of the enemy planes as they tried to charge us, sending out a rapid blast of gunfire. Jenny grabbed on to the controls and swerved our own weapons towards them, firing back at them with an expert move.

I let out a relieved laugh when they fell towards the Earth, "Good shot!"

She grinned and then furrowed her brow in concentration as more of them advanced to us. I quickly jerked on the controls to swerve us out of their range, trying to maneuver our ship so Jenny could get a clear shot.

"Stone, I need you to get these idiots off my tail!" I shouted over the intercom.

"Right, on my way," James almost sounded enthusiastic, and I smiled. He loved to be in the middle of a fight, said he was addicted to the adrenaline. Most of us just thought he'd gone a little bit mad after the Sycorax had slaughtered his family, and nobody could blame him for it. I remember days when I worried that I was a bit off my rocker myself, it was hard to tell in wartime.

My ship jerked sideways when a stray bullet hit us, "Stay on them Jenny!" I cried as I whipped us around to face the Valiant again. It was already burning from where several members of our fleet had gotten in lucky shots, but I knew that if we wanted to have even a prayer of winning this war we were going to have to do more than shoot it down.

We were going to take her back.

"All teams this is Bad Wolf, do not destroy Valiant. This is a direct order, do _not_ shoot her down," I gritted my teeth, "Where are you, Stone?"

To my left his plane came into view, firing at one of the Sycorax ships still on my tail, "Right 'ere miss! Think they can get rid of me so easily?"

Jenny barked out a laugh, "Cocky."

"Always, watch out!"

Alarms went off as one of the Sycorax got in a lucky shot, hitting us right in the left-wing.

Jenny screamed as I steered us closer to the valiant. We were high above, but dropping fast. I knew if we wanted to survive this we were going to have to jump, now. I turned and grabbed her arm, "Come on!"

I yanked her to the escape hatch and punched the release button. The floor dropped out from under us and we fell, straight for the Valiant. I watched as it grew closer and closer, high above our heads I felt the heat of our ship exploding.

We landed with a thud, and I immediately scrambled for something to hold on to.

"Mum!" Jenny cried as she rolled away.

Instinctively, I snatched on to the back of her shirt, "I've got you! Maybelle, I need you."

"What can I do?" His voice crackled over the com.

I clung to the roof of the plane as the Sycorax banked left, "Just keep them occupied will you?"

"Can do Boss."

I grabbed Jenny and pulled her over to one of the access hatches only a couple of feet away from us. I yanked the cover out of the way and shoved her down inside just as another explosion boomed over our heads.

I dropped down after her and landed on the hard metal with a grunt. My ears were ringing from the sounds of the fight outside, and my heart was beating painfully up against my ribs but we were alive. That was all that mattered at this point.

Jenny sat panting beside me, "What now?"

I gave her my tongue in teeth smile, "We're going to take back the Valiant."

She blinked, "What, just the two of us? How could we possibly do that?"

I shrugged, "Dunno yet, let's just make it up as we go along." I scooted past her to the door of the small space we were in, holding a finger to my lips as I turned the knob.

Outside was a large viewing platform made to resemble a conference room; the wide, polished table in the center surrounded by office chairs. However, I barely noticed the details of the room; my eyes were focused on something much more important. Towards the back, tucked away in the corner was a large and familiar blue box.

I groaned, "He didn't."

Jenny peaked around me, "Why's the TARDIS here?"

I stepped out into the room, "Because your father's an idiot," I huffed, "C'mon, I'll bet you anything they've already captured him." My key seemed to hum out with agreement, and I could feel the TARDIS' exasperation. Looks like I wasn't the only one irritated with the Doctor at this point.

I gave her a soft smile, "I'll get him back, just wait."

Jenny ran for the door, taking a quick peak outside, "There are two guards at the end of the hallway, but other than that it all looks clear."

I joined her, taking a glance myself, "Okay, follow my lead."

She nodded and we silently crept out into the hallway. I snuck up behind one while she took the other. Pulling out my pistol, I snuck right up behind the guard and thwacked him in the back of the head as hard as I could.

I tucked it away as Jenny took her own guard out, "Quickly, put on their robes," We hurriedly stripped them down and yanked on the robes. Next I carefully removed the bony looking mask and pulled it on over my head. Jenny did the same and I pulled on a pair of gloves, "Don't say anything to anyone, only nod or shake your head if you have to."

She nodded and we made our way to one of the computer terminals, "The bridge is that way," I pointed down the right side of the corridor, "looks like that's probably where the Doctor is too, idiot," I growled, "I told him not to come."

I shut down the terminal and we marched down the hallway to go rescue the Doctor.


	13. Chapter 13: Apologies

**Hi everyone, sorry about this chapter. I've been having a hard time figuring out how I want this story to play out which made writing much more difficult than it needed to be. I have a bit of an idea where I want to take it now, but any suggestions you wonderful readers could provide would be very welcome. :) Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Apologies.

The two of us slipped into the room as quietly as we could. As I suspected, the Sycorax already had the Doctor in chains, drilling him with questions. The room had only three other crewmen inside, and one other guard. I felt the tension in my muscles as I tried to calculate whether or not the three of us could handle them.

"Where is the Bad Wolf?" The captain asked in a tone that showed this was probably the hundredth time he was going through this, "Answer us!" He strode forward and struck my Doctor hard across the cheek.

I cringed, despite the fact that he deserved a good slap I was rather hoping it would be by my hand, not my enemy's.

He spat, "Like I'd ever tell."

The leader growled, "We have your weapon," He held up the sonic screwdriver, "And we have your ship. We know you are not of this universe, which means that you are the one that she was searching for when she stole the cannon. Tell me why, and tell me where she is!"

I touched Jenny's arm so she would stay put and stepped up to the Doctor's side, "Sir, maybe the prisoner should be taken into interrogation for further questioning."

He glared at me, "How dare you! I have this perfectly under control, step down."

I stayed firmly in place, "Sir I must insist-"

"I said step down! What's your name, I'll see you go on report for this," The captain growled, towering over me.

I felt my lips twitch and pulled out my pistol, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He lurched back and the whole room reacted with furious hisses. I saw Jenny take out the other guard and then point her weapon towards the other crew, "Over there!" She shouted and shoved them towards a corner.

The captain raised his hands and I unchained the Doctor. He bounced up onto his toes, snatching his sonic away from the man, "Now then, where were we?"

"How many are aboard this ship?" I demanded.

He snarled, "Who are you to command me?"

I yanked my mask off and gave a sarcastic grin, "Oh, you hadn't guessed yet? Doctor, please contact our fleet and tell them the valiant is taken, invasion crews are requested."

He blinked, "Right, can do."

I stepped closer to my prisoner, "Looks like its game over for you then."

He laughed maliciously, "What makes you think that? Just because you've taken the Valiant doesn't guarantee you a victory, human child. We are everywhere now, there's no stopping us."

My brow furrowed, "How do you mean?"

The captain sneered, "We have invasion forces on their way to attack all human settlements within a day. Give up, the Sycorax have taken the Earth."

I snorted, "Oh, I don't think so," I turned and shot the crew members.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried, "What'd you do that for?!"

"Jenny, keep your mask on, take this one down to their brig. Tell anyone who stops you he's a known spy and you're under direct orders from the capital to contain him."

She nodded and jerked him away. As soon as she was gone I ran to the door, locking the controls so we wouldn't have any surprise visitors. I could feel the Doctor's eyes on me as I ran for the communications next.

He placed a hand on my arm to stop what I was doing, "Rose, please look at me."

I shrugged him off, "Not now Doctor."

He grabbed my arm and tried to turn me around to face him but I held my ground, "Rose, please, I didn't mean it- I didn't realize-"

"Save it," I turned to glare at him, "I don't want to hear the apology, because it wouldn't be sincere. I knew you wouldn't like what's been going on here, what I've become. And I'm not going to apologize for that Doctor, I can't. I have to be this, my whole planet is at stake and if I let up- even for just a second- it could all go down in flames. You heard that captain- they've got invasion forces ready," I broke through the code on the controls and quickly typed out the message to HQ, hoping they would relay the information back to some of the other countries. We needed their help; we would have to all come together to fight off the Sycorax once and for all.

The Doctor let out a breath, "I know."

I turned around to face him again, "But can you accept it?"

He stared at me for a long time, searching for something, "I meant what I said. And while I may not have been prepared for seeing you like this… It still doesn't matter, because now I understand. If you remember, I know what it's like to have your whole race at stake."

"But it clearly does matter to you," I pointed out ruthlessly, "Otherwise you wouldn't have been so quick to judge."

That floored him for a second, and we stood silent, tense until a loud beep from the communications interrupted us.

"This is Maybelle, we are above the Valiant and crews are standing by for your order," His voice was muffled, and I could hear the sounds of gunfire.

I broke our stare, "This is Bad Wolf, send in back up."

Not even a minute later I heard the sounds of hundreds of bodies slamming into the roof above our heads, and I went for the lock on the door, quickly disabling it.

"Rose," The Doctor's voice sounded hoarse, "I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I kept my back firmly towards him, "I know, I know you are…"

I felt him come up behind me, stopping just out of reach, "But can you forgive me?"

My heart fluttered against those words, "Please don't ask me that."

"Can you?" He demanded.

I turned to face him, and opened my mouth to speak, "I-"

I heard the sounds of gunfire just outside the door before Stone burst into the room, "Rose! We've got 'er now, and HQ says they got your message out. We need to evacuate the base though, our locations been completely compromised- they're sending in another task force."

I swallowed and turned my gaze away from the Doctor's fearful eyes, "Okay, tell everyone to get to hatch one for pick up in fifteen minutes. Tell them to grab only what we need. We'll land for as little time as possible, and then we're out of here. What about the other attacking fleet?"

"They're retreating to regroup," His tone was clinical, but I could see the worry-lines on his face.

I nodded, "Okay, okay, let's get out of here."

He nodded and ran towards communication. I turned to leave but the Doctor grabbed my hand, "Where are you going?"

I stiffened, "I want to talk to the prisoner, and I want to make sure Jenny's safe," I tugged my hand away, "Stay and help Stone."

His expression crumpled, "Rose, I-"

I shook my head, "Don't. Just, gimme some space, yeah? Talk to you soon."

He watched me go with a defeated look before disappearing away from the doorway to help James.

I did check on Jenny, she was handling herself nicely, unhurt as she went about taking care of some of the surviving Sycorax crew we were holding. I saw her glance up and smile at me as I turned to go, giving a small wave.

I smiled back halfheartedly, stopping when she began to make her way over to where I stood.

She squeezed my hand, "Where's Dad?"

"Still on the bridge," My tone was careful, "You can go see him if you like; Maybelle can take care of things down here." I nodded towards where Don was shoving Fleming into one of the cells, feeling another little jolt of anger over George's betrayal.

Jenny searched my face, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy we saved Dad?"

I gave a small smile, "Yes, course I am."

She looked even more puzzled, "Then why do you look sad?"

I kissed her cheek, "Don't worry about it, I'll be in the TARDIS."

She watched me go carefully, trying to figure out what had happened between me and her father. I hastily retreated down the halls towards the TARDIS, hoping neither of them would try to catch up to push me further. I didn't have the energy to deal with either of their questions right now.

I smiled when my key hummed against my neck, patting the wood affectionately, "Hey there girl," I opened her doors and stepped inside.

The console room lights flashed in greeting, the TARDIS sending out a welcoming trill. I gave her a pat and made my way down the corridor, taking no time at all to find the room I wanted. I placed my hand on the knob and took in a deep breath, turning it slowly.

The Doctor was right; it was all exactly as I had left it. The room was still painted a soothing purple, a window still put into place so I could see the stars as we travelled. I knew the ship didn't usually put windows up, but she'd made an exception for me. My dresser was still littered with cosmetics and pictures, my floor hidden under the mounds of clothes I'd worn on various adventures. Just in front of the open wardrobe I could see that dress I'd put on when we went to meet Dickens.

I went to sink myself down onto the bed, the blankets and sheets still tangled into a massive wad. I pulled a pillow into my lap and hid my face in the fabric, breathing in the musty smell of my old strawberry scented shampoo.

"What am I going to do?" My voice was muffled in the pillow, "What am I going to tell him?"

The TARDIS gave a sympathetic hum and a cup of hot chocolate appeared on my nightstand.

I smiled warmly at the gesture, "Thanks, but I don't think that's going to help."

She dimmed the lights sadly, and I heard a familiar lullaby begin to play in the background. The familiar sound made tears prick against my eyelids. I'd first heard the song shortly after our encounter with the beast, what felt like a lifetime ago now.

I'd woken from a nightmare, thrashing against the images and awful voice in my head. The TARDIS had tried to help, sending me a soothing hum once I'd calmed down a little. It was no use though, and I'd finally given up and gone in search of him.

I'd found him underneath the console, tinkering with some gadget.

"Doctor?" My voice sounded scratchy from screaming, and I tried to clear my throat.

He jumped, coming out from under the controls with wide eyes, "Rose! You scared me, what are you still doing up? By my watch you still have approximately six hours and thirty minutes left in your sleep cycle before-" He broke off at the sight of my red-rimmed eyes, "What's wrong?"

I tried to hold back more tears, "I couldn't sleep."

The Doctor was up in a second, coming to give me a tight hug, "Nightmares?" I nodded and he gave me a tight squeeze, "Aw Rose, he lied. I promise you, I won't ever let anything happen to you."

I sobbed and gripped onto his suit jacket even tighter. He let me cry into his shoulder for a long time, waiting until my tears had slowed to pull away.

"Let's get you back to bed, ay?" He kept an arm around my shoulders and led me back to my room, tucking the covers up around me firmly. I was surprised when he kicked off his trainers then and crawled in beside me, still over the covers, "I'll stay until you fall back asleep," He whispered and pulled me into his arms.

I nodded and snuggled up against his chest, my head just under his chin. I felt him kiss the top of my head as I closed my eyes. A moment later he began to hum a sweet tune, the notes achingly beautiful as they washed over me.

I slept the rest of the night free of nightmares.

Now I broke down into quiet sobs; wishing with all that I was that the Sycorax had never come to this Earth, that I'd never turned into this person so vile that the Doctor could go back on his promise to accept what I had become here. But most of all, I wished I'd never even fallen into this world in the first place.

Long after I'd grown to exhausted to produce anymore tears, I fell into nightmares of white walls.


	14. Chapter 14: Allies

Chapter 14: Allies.

I jolted awake when I felt someone pulling the duvet up over me. Instinctively, I scrambled away from the foreign hands, and looked up to find Jenny's worried face.

"You've been gone for hours, they wanted me to come and check on you," She whispered.

I gave a heavy sigh and pulled my fingers through my hair roughly, "Did the evacuation go ok?"

She nodded, "We've landed just a few miles northwest of London. A few of the other countries have contacted us; it looks like we're planning a mass attack on the city."

That jerked me right into awareness, "Who's with us?"

She shrugged, "China, America, Japan… It looks as if most of the world is sending in aide now that it's been confirmed that the Sycorax are sending in additional invaders."

My anger flared, "Of course, that's the only reason they would care."

Jenny gave a slight smile and sat down beside me, "Dad's really worried about you," her voice was small, timid, as if she was worried I was going to be angry she brought the subject up, "He wanted to come find you, but Don and James told him no."

"Smart lads," I commented dryly.

Her eyes were wide, "Are you really that angry with 'im?"

I glanced at her anxious expression and a pang of sympathy touched my heart. Despite the fact that I wasn't technically her biological mother, Jenny still viewed both the Doctor and I as her parents. I remembered what it had been like to see my parents fighting when I'd gone back in time to see my dad, it had been awful. I'd felt so powerless, watching them yell horrible things to each other. They were supposed to love each other, no matter what. That's the ideal all children seemed to hold for their parents, it was always the two of them against the world.

I gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it love, it'll be okay."

Jenny didn't look convinced, "But you both look so sad and I don't understand why. You're together, you love each other, aren't you happy?"

I swallowed down the lump in my throat; despite her appearance Jenny was still so young. So innocent to how complex life could really be, "It's not that simple Jenny."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because," I pursed my lips, "Because… It's just not. I'm different from the last time we saw each other, and Dad doesn't like people who are like me."

Her brow furrowed, "That's not what he told me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What'd he say?"

She pursed her lips, seeming to debate with herself just how much she could tell me, "Just that he knows you've had a hard time here, and he understands why you are the way you are now."

"Does he," my tone was dry again, detached. I stared into the space in front of me, not really seeing anything.

I jumped when I felt Jenny snuggling up against me, placing her head against my shoulder, "I'm scared mum."

I blinked, not quite sure what to do for a moment. I'd long given up the idea of ever having children of my own, though I had once hoped for the prospect. It just seemed cruel to bring such young, innocent things into such a harsh world.

"Why?" I heard myself ask.

She sniffed, "When they were talking about the attack Dad had an idea. Since the Sycorax have travelled worlds so many times we could use the dimension cannon to open the void and suck them in, just like in Canary Wharf."

I froze, horror causing my mind to shut down. What if something went wrong, what if one of us got pulled in? What if I lost one of them, how could I cope with that? Because no matter how much I wanted to deny it I cared for Jenny. I didn't quite see her as my daughter, not now, but I could. And I wanted that chance, wanted to know her. What if that all went away in a blinding flash of white walls?

I shook myself back into the present, "That sounds like a terrible plan, but I s'pose it's all we've got."

She nodded, "They all seemed to think so."

I found myself stroking her hair soothingly, "What do you think?"

Jenny pulled in a shaky breath, "I think that it could work, but it's so ridiculously dangerous. Dad would have to get back to where they keep all the stabilizers for the cannon to disrupt the feed, which means he'll have to be right where to pull is strongest," Her voice wobbled, "I don't want anything to happen to him, or you… Or me," she added as an afterthought.

"Hey," I squeezed her shoulders, "I'm never going to let anything happen to you, either of you, I promise."

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded, "Really. Now, what'd yah say we go back to everyone else?"

She heaved a sigh and stood up slowly, "Yeah, okay."

The whole ship was alive with a flurry of activity. Everyone was rushing about, attending to some task or another. Jenny and I made our way to the bridge, where the hectic energy seemed to calm, though only just barely.

"I've heard the news," I announced as soon as I set foot on the bridge, "How many allies 'ave we got?"

Maybelle pursed his lips, "We have the support of over fourteen countries. They're flying to us as fast as they can, we should be able to take action within the hour."

I nodded, "Good. Has a land base been acquired yet?"

Stone nodded, "We're taking all nonessential personnel there now."

I glanced back towards Jenny; the Doctor was there with her, "I don't like your plan."

He swallowed, "No, didn't think you would."

"What'll happen after the walls are ripped open again?" I asked.

The Doctor gave a tired sigh, "I'll have to close them again, just like last time. Only this time I'll make sure their closed for good."

I nodded, "Good," I turned back to Stone and Maybelle, "Any ideas on where the stabilizers are?"

"I used the sonic to trace the cannon's signal back to its source," the Doctor tossed the small device into the air carelessly, "Shame we have to destroy such a fine piece of work really, wish I knew how they were able to come up with such an ingenious design."

My lips twitched in spite of the anger I still held, different me same old Doctor, "Okay, what's the plan, how're we getting in?"

"Maybelle and I will be taking one of the planes back to Torchwood Tower, the source of the signal according to the Doctor. We'll land on the roof, and then escort him down inside. Neither of us has ever travelled across dimensions before, so we should be safe," James shrugged.

"Well you got part of that right," I said, "Neither of you has, but neither of you will be going with him. It has to be me."

"And me," Jenny put in.

All of us turned on her, "Absolutely not!" The Doctor cried, "And neither can you Rose. It's not safe, it's better if these two come. They can hold me down so the void can't suck me in."

I let out a sharp laugh, "What, you think you can jus' leave me behind _again_? No chance in hell, I'm coming, but you are right Jenny's not going."

"And why not?" She demanded.

Both of us turned to give her a hard stare, "Because you're my daughter and we said so," The Doctor growled.

"Exactly, what he said," I kept my tone firm.

She grumbled to herself, but backed down for the moment. I could tell the argument was far from over though, and leaned in to whisper into Don's ear, "Don't let her near the fighter jets."

He nodded, "Got it boss."

One of the crew members swiveled on his chair to face us, "It's the allies," He said, holding a device away from his ear, "They're here."


	15. Chapter 15: Full Circle

**Warning: You are all going to really **_**hate**_** me for this chapter but please stick with me! Because what happened may not have actually… Happened… *Hint*Hint***

* * *

Chapter 15: Full Circle.

I turned to the Doctor, "Ready for this?"

He nodded; his face full of tension. We were settled into the tiny cockpit of one of the fighter jets. I'd chosen it specifically because it was smaller, we would need to be able to easily maneuver around once we'd gotten into the thick of the fight.

"Alright," I clicked my intercom on, "Maybelle, are the allies ready?"

"Waiting on your order ma'am," he answered.

"Alright," I grabbed the wheel of the plane, "Let's take 'em out boys!"

The Doctor gripped onto his seat for dear life as I effortlessly pulled us off the ground. I felt my tongue in teeth smile spread across my face when I took in his white knuckles, laughing a little at his nervousness. It was his turn to feel terrified at someone else's driving.

We were much closer to the city this time. Despite this, however, we still arrived after the first wave had engaged the Sycorax. I saw the fires of London burning even brighter than usual; trying to eat what was left of the city.

I weaved us around them all, trying to keep us out of the line of fire. We were so close, the Torchwood Tower now in my VFR as I narrowly avoided getting shot down. Some twisted part of me was enjoying this, the near death feeling that was pounding out a rhythm in my veins making me fly us even faster towards our goal.

And part of me was terrified. We were going to deliberately cause a repeat of that awful day when my life was torn apart. I was going back to the place with the white walls, my worst nightmare. Part of me wanted to let out a bitter laugh over the whole thing; the universe truly did have a cruel sense of humor.

I landed us on the top of the tower and popped the cockpit open, "Let's go!"

We both fumbled with the buckles of our seats for just a moment before rolling out onto the ground. I grabbed his hand when he stumbled, and yanked him over to the access shaft I'd already used before. Not bothering with the lock, I merely shot the controls. The door creaked open and I shoved him down inside.

We sat in the dark silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of chaos outside.

I finally let out my laughter, "Never thought I'd see this place again."

The Doctor snorted, "I hate it just as much as you."

I let myself rest for another moment before hauling to my feet, "C'mon, lead the way."

We were both startled when the door slid open again, a slight figure dropping down with a grunt. I immediately yanked my gun out in place and the Doctor held out his sonic towards the attacker.

Jenny held up her hands, "Relax! Just me."

I groaned, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?! We told you to stay put!"

"And I didn't listen, did I?" She retorted, "Honestly, did you two really think you could just leave me behind?"

The Doctor glanced at me, "Are you absolutely certain she's not your daughter?"

I grumbled, "Fine. But stay behind me."

She nodded and we followed the Doctor. He was holding out the dimension cannon, using his stethoscope to listen to it intently. How that was going to help I had no idea, but I'd learned a long time ago not to question his methods.

He led us to another supply closet, "Through that door."

I moved to listen against the fake wood. I could hear a couple of voices shouting on the other side, barking out harsh commands. It sounded like a lot of them were running off somewhere. I turned back to the Doctor, "On three?"

He nodded, "But Rose, before we do-"

I shook my head, "We're making it out of here, tell me then."

He fell silent and I grinned at Jenny, "One," she cocked her gun, "Two," I held my weapon up, "Three!"

We burst through the doors, already shooting at anything. The Doctor stayed behind the two of us as we made quick work of the four Sycorax stationed in the room. As soon as they were down Jenny ran to watch the door.

I turned to the Doctor, "What do you need done?" I tried to ignore the fact that this room was an exact replica of the one from my own dimension, levers and all.

He ran to the computer, yanking his glasses on, "Okay, I need you to watch these numbers and tell me when they all get to zero!" He ran for the other side of the desk, pulling out a whole mess of wires.

I watched the screen carefully, "This all seems terribly familiar."

The Doctor was quiet, focusing on the task of wiring the cannon up to the computer.

Jenny gave a worried glance over her shoulder, "James told me the story, about how mum got into this world."

I shivered and kept my eyes firmly on the computer screen, not allowing myself to look around the room in case I had a panic attack, "How much did he tell you?"

She swallowed, "Enough," She glanced down the hall, "I think we're about to have company."

"Doctor all the numbers are at zero!" Adrenaline spiked through me as I joined Jenny by the door. Down the hall, five Sycorax were making their way to this room, "Hurry!"

"Almost… Got it!" He jumped to the balls of his feet, "Both of you get-"

Just as he was about to finish that sentence the five Sycorax burst through the door. I shot at them, but they quickly pulled out weapons of their own and returned fire. Jenny and I backed up towards the Doctor, "Activate it!" I cried.

"But we'll get pulled in!" He shouted.

"Just do it!" Jenny ordered and reached over to slam her hand down over the button.

There was a moment where time seemed to just stand still, and then the whole room erupted with a high screeching sound. The white wall began to contort, pulling itself inwards and lighting up with that same glow I'd been dreaming about for a year now.

I screamed as I felt myself being tugged upwards. Jenny and the Doctor matched my cry as we hurtled towards the light. I saw the lever coming within my reach, and knew I had to make an immediate decision. I could grab on to one of them, but which one? I wanted to cry over the choice I was now being forced to make. I could either save the Doctor, or my daughter.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I glanced back at her. She looked terrified clawing out to grab onto something, anything. I flicked my gaze over to the Doctor and back on her, she gave a slight nod.

I grabbed onto the Doctor's hand as tightly as I could and the lever with the other.

"_What are you doing_?!" The Doctor screeched madly, "Jenny! Jenny! Rose what the hell are you thinking? JENNY!"

I closed my eyes against his screams as millions of Sycorax hurled past us, breaking windows and desks and chairs as their cries of terror filled my ears. I knew this would become another nightmare on my ever-growing list, but for once I didn't care. I deserved whatever fears this day brought me.

I felt the Doctor twisting against my grasp and glared at him, "What are you doing?"

"Let me go!" He screeched, "Let me go, Jenny!"

I gripped his arm hard enough I could feel the bruises forming under my fingers. There was no way in hell I was losing both of them in one day.

He struggled against my grasp as much as he could until the last Sycorax had been pulled through, until after the void closed itself back up again and all that was left was an empty room.

We lay in silence.

* * *

**Like I said up above, please stick with me! There IS more to come for Jenny, she isn't done yet!**


	16. Chapter 16: Forgiveness

Chapter 16: Forgiveness.

The two of us spent a long time on that floor. I felt as though I just couldn't move; my muscles unresponsive to what my brain was screaming at them.

_Get up, comfort him, explain yourself_.

I couldn't do it, mostly because I knew no explanation would ever be a good enough excuse. I had promised, I had promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I'd promised to keep the three of us safe.

"A fate worse than death," he'd said, "Some call it hell."

I'd sent our daughter to _hell_.

That revelation hit me hard enough to steal my breath, what had I just done? I could see her terrified face behind my eyelids, screaming as she fell into the light that held nothing. The void. _Hell_.

How could I have done that?

A hand found my shoulder and I turned to find the Doctor staring at me, tears in his eyes. I felt tears on my own cheeks as I let him pull me into a hug that I didn't deserve. Allowed us both to sob into each other's shoulders; clinging to him like he was my only lifeline. Part of me was terrified of what he would say once we'd both calmed down, how could he ever forgive me for this one? He wouldn't, that was the truth of it. I knew because if our roles were reversed and it was his fault she was gone I wouldn't forgive him… Would I?

The Doctor stopped crying first, still holding me tightly as he waited for me to calm myself. I took in shaky, gasping breaths, trying to bring myself back to some kind of composure. He was probably over the initial grief enough to be angry with me now, probably wanted to shove me away and hurl violent insults that I deserved.

_Monster, demon, murderer, filthy human._

Murderer.

I sucked in a breath, "I-I'm a m-monster."

"Shh, no," He rubbed my back, "No you aren't. You had a choice and only a single second to make it. There wasn't anything more you could've done." Despite his soothing tones he sounded heartbroken, which caused the disgust I felt towards myself to increase.

I flinched away from him, how could he stand to touch me? "I could've saved her," I whimpered.

He took in a deep breath, "And so could I. But we didn't, and there's nothing we can do about that now." He sounded detached, as if he was trying to convince himself of that fact just as much as he was trying to convince me.

I heard the sound of boots stamping down the hallway, "Oh god, what are we going to tell them?"

He swallowed and pulled us both up to our feet, "The truth."

* * *

There was a memorial held for Jenny in one of the few remaining graveyards. They'd carved a beautiful headstone under short notice, inscribing her name over the stone in fancy letters that didn't seem to sum up Jenny at all. They used my surname, due to the fact that the Doctor didn't have one.

I never stopped crying during the entire service. I knew I should be used to this by now, the aftermath of losing a family member, but I wasn't. I doubted I ever would be.

The Doctor kept a firm grip around my waist the entire time, out of pity I assumed. I doubted he ever wanted to see me again after seeing just what I was capable of. I didn't blame him, couldn't even find it within myself to be angry with him. I felt was too busy being angry with myself to worry about how he felt.

I managed to slip away during the reception at the newly restored Tyler Mansion. The Sycorax had left this place virtually untouched so there really hadn't been all that much to rebuild. While the rest of the guests- some I doubted had even known Jenny- were drinking and eating I ran away into the garden. It had been my favorite place before the war had started, secluded enough that I could come and grieve the loss of my Doctor in peace.

I only just made it beyond the sight of the house before I fell onto the grass. It was cold and wet but I didn't care, curling in on myself I stared up at the sky. Before now the stars had always shone brightly on me, giving me hope even on some of the darkest days. Now their light was only cold, as if they knew the horrible thing I'd done.

I didn't notice until he'd stretched out beside me that I wasn't alone.

"So are the constellations any different, where you're from?" I jumped at the sound of Maybelle's voice.

"Not really," I whispered, "There in different places of the sky, but I still see the ones I know. Like the Big Dipper and Orion," I pointed towards the correct stars, letting my hand fall back to my stomach limply.

He gave a small smile, "The Doctor wanted to come find you, but I told him I better do it. He's worried about you, you know. We all are."

I gave a heavy sigh, "I don't understand why, I've dealt with death before, and this isn't any different."

"But it is, Rose. You've never lost your child before," He turned to face me, "That's completely different."

I avoided his eyes, "She wasn't mine; she was the Doctor's."

He laughed, "That's a load of bull and you know it. She was every bit yours as she was his. Same fiery attitude, same compassion, she even looked kind of like you."

We lay in silence for a moment, "I murdered her."

Maybelle held out a hand and I took it, letting him rub my fingers together, "No love, Jenny pushed the button; her choices influenced what happened too."

I blinked and slowly sat up, hugging my knees, "I'm still the one who broke my promise."

* * *

Because the Doctor and I hated being in the Tyler mansion so much the two of us were staying in the penthouse suite of the Corinthia, and I found myself disgusted with the fact that the Sycorax had left it untouched as well. Luxury had always been a primary concern with them that much was certain.

Soon after we had finished off their existing forces here on Earth Maybelle had caught wind that their back up fleet was retreating. It seemed as though they were counting on the fact that the planet was already under much of their control, and now that it wasn't they tucked tail and ran.

The refugees had been the first to be taken care of. Medical care and nutrition were a top priority when it came to them. As soon as they were healthy enough they would either be shipped back to their country of origin, or sheltered in one of the many survivors' communities cropping up around the nation.

It looked as though the world had a future after all.

Last to be taken care of was George. He admitted to deliberately defecting to the Sycorax, pleading guilty to the crime of treason. He was sentenced to a lifetime in prison and I never heard from him again. I briefly considered going to see him, but decided against it. I still wasn't sure I could see his face again without killing him, and I didn't want to be responsible for any more murder.

Throughout all of this I was trying to avoid the Doctor. Waking up early to leave first or waiting until he was gone, only coming home after I knew he was away working on his TARDIS still parked on the Valiant. I didn't doubt that he had no desire to speak with me, and it wouldn't surprise me if he left with no goodbye. I couldn't blame him; I could barely even look at myself after knowing what I had done. What I was capable of doing.

_You had to make a choice_, I kept telling myself, _there was nothing you could've done_.

But of course I didn't really believe that, and every night I dreamt up the same nightmare. I could see Jenny, her terrified eyes locked onto mine as we fell towards the void. I would always wake screaming her name, thrashing against the covers until I was sobbing into my pillow.

The Doctor only ever came in to check on me once. I was turned away from the door when I felt an arm around my middle. I'd turned, throwing him off of me, "Get out!" I screamed, "Get out of here! Get away from me!"

What I had meant was run away from me before I could hurt him too. Everyone I loved seemed to die, and it was always my fault somehow. I didn't want that to happen to my Doctor. I couldn't handle it if I was responsible for his death too…

His eyes were hurt but he did as I asked, and never came to check on me again.

When I woke on the fourteenth day after the Sycorax had been defeated I stared up at my ceiling with a strange kind of defeat. My limbs felt heavy, my muscles too tired to be bothered to move. I forced myself out of bed anyway, going through all the motions to prepare myself for another long day. Later today they wanted me to give a speech about how the world was safe because of Torchwood. How brave all our soldiers had been against the Sycorax's tyranny, and put out a word for all the lives lost because of the war effort.

I almost wanted to laugh at that very thought.

I stood staring out the window at the city below us. The fires were out now, the people crowding in the streets for attention. Those who had lost loved ones frantically pleading with the support staff to help find them. I swallowed a lump in my throat, wishing for all this world that I was one of them. That I had hope someone I loved was still alive.

I closed my eyes against the pain that throbbed throughout my body. I'd lost her, I'd promised that I wouldn't let anything happen and I lost her. How could I have let myself do that?

I felt rather than heard him come up beside me, "I'm leaving," his tone made me flinch. Not because it was cold or harsh or any other emotion I was expecting out of him, but because it was so heartbroken, "I'm leaving by noon, and I'll have to close the walls again. For absolute good this time… I can't stay here; this isn't a world I was ever meant to be in. If you want to come, if you still hold any feeling left for me… Then come and find me on our beach… If you're not there I'll understand," He turned to go.

I grabbed his arm tightly, "How can you still doubt I feel for you?" I hissed, "How, after all of this can you doubt that? I chose _you. _I could've saved her, but I chose you."

He looked at me with eyes full of pain, "I know. But we've been over this; there wasn't anything you possibly could've done to stop any of it."

I snorted, "As if that makes it any better. I'm a monster for letting it happen, for all of this, you made that perfectly clear as soon as we got here… But I can't change. Not now, and maybe not ever. I _have_ to be this way; because I don't know how else I'm going to survive."

The Doctor swallowed and looked down at his shoes, "You're not a monster Rose, and you never have been. The only reason I acted the way I did was because…" He took in a shaky breath, "Because when I looked at you I saw me," He looked right into my eyes and I froze, "I saw the person that I had been, back in the days of the time war, and I had never wanted to see that again. I never wanted to see anyone become that, especially you. You weren't meant to live this kind of life, full of suffering and anger. You were supposed to have the life I never could- with children and a husband and carpets and doors and a mortgage. Not a world in ruin with all its inhabitants depending on you, and certainly not facing the slaughter of everyone you've ever loved."

I didn't say anything as he turned to grasp my shoulders, keeping his impossibly heartbroken eyes fixed on mine, "I've hurt you- hurt you when I knew you needed someone to understand. I criticized when you needed support. My stupidity caused us both to lose someone we-" he cut off with a choked sound and took a deep breath, "No apology can ever make up for that. And maybe it is selfish of me, but I still want you to stay with me, Rose Tyler. You brilliant, wonderful Human, and if you can find it in your heart to ever forgive me for what I've done to you then I would love nothing more than for you to travel with me. Come see a world far more beautiful than this one."

I opened my mouth, but sound refused to escape around the blockage in my throat. The Doctor leaned in and kissed my forehead with feather-light lips. I squeezed my eyes shut, clenching my fists as I listened to him leave. It was only after the doors had shut when I allowed my eyes to open again, staring at the empty space where he had been.

I glanced at a clock, 7:00, what would I choose?


	17. Chapter 17: Running

**Alright everybody, as sad as it is this will be the last chapter. **** Look out for the epilogue though, because as I promised, Jenny isn't done just yet. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Running.

I stood deliberating in front of the window for what felt like forever debating the pros and cons of running after him. Did he really want me to follow him? Was it all just pity, was he truly disgusted with me underneath his words? I wasn't sure, but I knew that if anything I needed to find out. I couldn't live with myself if I let this chance escape me after how far I'd come, I'd sacrificed too much to just give up now. Running after him and getting my heart broken would be far better than staying and never knowing, wouldn't it?

I glanced at the clock one more time, roughly shoving my coat over my shoulders, five minutes had gone by. How could I have wasted so much time? I'd let him leave after telling me he wanted me to run away with him and I couldn't even manage to make up my mind?

I stopped, considering that last thought. I remembered the pain in his eyes, that ancient grief he so rarely let anyone see, and I still doubted that he wanted me? Did I think so little of myself that I was ready to give up the future he was offering?

All of time and space, how could I even _think_ of giving all of it up?

I sprinted out of the hotel to one of the few cars on the street that still worked- an ambulance. Someone shouted at me as I snatched the keys and revved the engine, stamping my foot all the way down on the gas to make it to the Valiant in time.

It took me at least twenty minutes to make it through to where she was landed. As soon as the car was out of motion I threw its door open and sprinted for the ship. The hangar doors were open and I ran up the small ramp as fast as I could, spying Maybelle.

"Where is he?" I demanded, breathing hard.

"Just missed him, he took off already," He gestured to one of the fighter jets sitting nearby, "Take it, if you hurry you might just catch him."

I looked back at him, torn. I knew this would be the last time I would ever see Maybelle and Stone, "Don, tell James I said…"

He gave me a smile and a tight hug, "Goodbyes aren't really your thing, so save it. Now go, before he's gone!"

I paused to take one last look at my friend. One of the only people in this world I hadn't lost. I gave him my tongue in teeth smile and kissed his cheek before sprinted for the plane. I glanced at the clock again and adrenaline spiked through my blood, why did the beach have to be in bloody _Norway_ for crying out loud? Gritting my teeth, I started her up as fast as I could, making the final checks in record time before taking off.

I had never really been one for praying, and after that fiasco with the reapers in the church I'd avoided chapels at all costs. But as I watched the sky around me, setting the coordinates and pushing my vehicle as fast as I could I sent out a silent prayer. Hopefully today, just this once, the universe would be kind. Maybe today it would allow me just one, small miracle.

But when has any universe ever been kind?

I pushed the jet even faster.

* * *

Maybelle stood watching her plane, shading his eyes against the sun that was seeping through the clouds. He knew without doubt he wouldn't be seeing Rose again; she would be off with her Doctor, flying in that impossible spaceship they liked to call home. He smiled to himself, wishing her all the happiness in the world. If there was one thing he knew above all else it was that a woman like Rose deserved happiness.

Stone came up beside him, "Is she gone?"

Maybelle nodded, "About time too, if you ask me."

"I think I'm going to miss 'er," He let out his sarcastic sideways grin, Rose's favorite.

"Yeah," Maybelle muttered, "Me too."

Stone clapped his shoulder and went back to helping distribute food and water to the survivors of the refugee camps. There were still millions of people to take care of, a whole world to rebuild. There would be time to grieve for the loss of their friend later.

For a moment Maybelle considered going in to tell Fleming she was gone, but then thought better of it. George didn't deserve to hear the news from either Stone or him. He would just have to see it on telly like everyone else would, after this whole mess was taken care of and things had started to calm down. When people wouldn't be so panicked that their defender of the Earth had left and the media had made its comeback.

Maybelle snorted, she'd always hated that title, and he could understand why. All that pressure on one person's shoulders was enough to drive anyone a little mad. If it had been him he knew he would've cracked, but not Rose. He felt a grin ghost over his lips; Rose had always been the strongest one of them all.

"Sir! Sir, was that agent Tyler who just flew away?" One of the crew members cataloging missing persons ran up to Maybelle with frantic eyes, clinging to a clipboard as if it might try to run away from him.

Maybelle nodded, still smiling, "Sure was."

"Is there any way you can get her back here?" The crew member asked, a bit of urgency in his tone.

Maybelle narrowed his eyes at the man, "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because sir, it's her mother," He gestured behind him, "We've found her."

Maybelle stared at the woman in question in complete shock. He still remembered the day Jackie Tyler had been kidnapped. It was on one of their many food raids, Rose had been away on another mission and they were short on staff. Jackie had volunteered to go in place of his wife. Sometimes he wondered if Rose had ever forgiven him for that. Not that it was his fault or that she ever publically blamed him, but he still felt the guilt anyway. Maybe if he had led the mission instead of going off with Rose they would've all come home safe…

Or maybe not, it was hard to tell sometimes.

They had all searched the refugee camps for months, Rose refusing to give up on the idea of saving her mum unless she had absolute proof she was dead. However, as those months went by and it looked less and less likely that Jackie was alive he, Fleming and Stone had all talked her away from the obsession, letting her focus instead on finding her Doctor. At least that was something that might help them all, provided he came back with her.

Now, as he stood in front of a very malnourished and exhausted looking Jackie he couldn't help but give her a tight hug.

She quickly backed away, "Where are they, I know the Doctor's here, and if he's here then I'll bet my life that my Rose is with 'im. Where are they?" Her eyes were full of hope, and it made his heart break. That was her family, the only people she had left in the world, how could he break her heart?

Maybelle glanced back at the sky where Rose's plan had fully disappeared, "They're gone."

Jackie blinked and followed his gaze into the empty sky, closing her eyes against tears.

* * *

I flew as fast as I dared without crashing, praying with all of my might that I would make it in time. I had to I told myself, I just had to. I knew if not for myself then, if anything, for Jenny. She had wanted her parents to be happy together, and here was my chance. I couldn't miss it; I still had a promise to keep, and I'd be damned if I let her down.

I concentrated on landing the plane on the road, coming to a full stop just off of the sand. I glanced at a clock, 11:58, would I make it? I was surprised I'd even been able to fly here this fast, being able to make it all the way almost felt like asking for too much. Adrenaline pumped through me, propelling me out of the plane and down onto the beach that I had avoided since I'd gotten here.

The sand was wet with rain and the constant battering of waves. The sky was overcast, causing the whole place to look a dull, dismal grey. I hated it, I hated the colors of this world more than anything, and this beach was the very worst of it all. I looked around frantically, trying to find him in the hazy fog.

And there was the blue box, yards away.

"DOCTOR!" I screamed as I tore through the sand, my heart was pounding and tears stinging my eyes from the cold wind that was whipping at my face, "Doctor!"

His back was half turned, about to go inside, "Doctor!" My voice seemed to die in my throat; I wasn't going to make it. He was going to leave me behind, again. This time for absolute good.

The Doctor seemed to pause, turning his head slightly to listen.

"Doctor wait!" I cried, only a few yards away from him now, close enough that I could see the wind playing with his hair. _Please, just turn around! Look at me!_

Everything around me stopped. I stopped hearing the birds screeching in the air, the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore, even the feeling of my heart beating painfully against my ribs. I felt myself scream his name one more time, desperately hoping he would just turn around.

The door to the TARDIS shut, and painfully slowly, shocked brown eyes found mine.

I slammed into him, throwing us back against the doors of his ship. He grunted at my weight on top of him, clinging to my arms to keep me from falling. I buried my face in his neck for a moment, trying to regain what breath I could. _I made it, I made it_; my heart seemed to pound out the words. I let out a small laugh of disbelief; maybe I'd judged the universe too harshly for once.

His eyes were still full of shock as they found mine, "You came," he whispered.

I nodded, "I told you, I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you. I promised you forever, didn't I? You're stuck with me," I gave him my best smile, feeling as though it might tear my cheeks apart.

My favorite smile spread across his face, crinkling his eyes, "I never should have doubted you."

I gave a breathless laugh, "No, you _really_ shouldn't have."

The Doctor cupped my cheeks into his hands and I closed my eyes when I felt his lips press against my own. My heart fluttered in my chest, and I could feel his double beat pounding against my open palms. I'd made it, I was here; I had fulfilled all my promises. I almost wanted to leap and dance with the joy I felt, part of me not convinced this wasn't all just a horrible joke; that I'd wake up any minute now stuck in a world that was falling apart. If it was all just a dream then I was content with giving in to the delusion for now, forever.

"I love you," I whispered.

He gave a small half-smile, "Quite right too…" The Doctor pursed his lips and gently pulled a strand of hair away from my face, "And I suppose, since I'll never be rid of you," he teased and pulled me closer, "Rose Tyler-"

He was cut off by the sound of the TARDIS groaning, starting to dematerialize without us.

I laughed as he stared dumbfounded at his ship, "Oh Come on! What're you doing _that _for!?"

The TARDIS threw open her doors with a chirp and I grabbed his hand, smiling widely, "Run!"

Far above, I was sure I could feel Jenny smiling.


	18. Epilogue: Falling

**Okay everyone, first of all I have to send out a big thank you to anyone who's reviewed this story. Your comments made me smile and I don't think I would've kept writing it without them, so thanks all. **** Also, this is an idea I have for a sequel I'm considering writing. If any of you want me to continue with it, let me know in the reviews. THANK YOU****.**

**Note: I've decided to go ahead and write the sequel, watch out for _Time's Wounds._**

* * *

Epilogue: Falling.

_I was born on a planet light-years away from this one, and for the span of my short life I've seen things you wouldn't imagine, done things you couldn't even dream of…_

_I thought it would never end._

_But then came the Sycorax, then came mum and me and Donna…_

_This is how it all ended…_

_This is the story of how I died._

I felt myself falling, always falling towards the void. The light that held nothing, as mum put it, a fate worse than death. I felt myself screaming as the three of us were pulled in with the Sycorax, watching in horror as my parents drifted closer to the light. I wasn't afraid so much for myself, but for them. They had to live, they had to be happy. I could take care of myself.

So when my mum's anguished eyes found mine and I saw the choice she was forced to make I gave her a nod, save dad, save our Doctor. I watched her grab onto him, holding the lever tightly in her other hand. A small smile graced my lips and I stopped struggling; they would be safe, they would be happy. Nothing else mattered now.

I heard Dad screaming my name as I fell. I had closed my eyes against the light that was now blinding me, sending my goodbyes to my parents. _I love you, I'm so sorry._

And then I blacked out.

* * *

The first thing I was aware of was the fact that the room around me was still. I was lying on a small bunk, the soldier in me could tell by the narrow dimensions and scratchy sheets.

I opened my eyes, and groaned against the light.

"And she wakes!" A voice from across the room called flirtatiously.

I turned my head, finding a man sitting in a small armchair. He was tall and well built, with brown hair and impossibly pale blue eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt and grey pants, a World War II jacket over top his entirely ridiculous ensemble.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He smirked, "I never can get over how much you look like them."

I narrowed my eyes, "What?"

The strange man hefted himself to his feet and held up a device on his wrist, "This is called a vortex manipulator, you're gonna need it. It's how I got you out by the way, and you're welcome for that," He took off the strange leather strap and handed it to me, "Never ever take it off, you hear me? And take this," he tossed me a dark jacket, "Hide it under the sleeve."

I put on the strap and the coat as instructed, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

He only grinned, "I'm the man who saved your life," he handed me a small envelope, "Coordinates are already set for you, read that as soon as you get there. There's someone waiting for you, good luck," he leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "And be brave, Jenny Tyler. The universe needs you."

"But-" He cut me off by pressing a button on the vortex manipulator. I wanted to scream when I felt myself falling again, hurtling through time and space. I didn't open my eyes until I was absolutely sure the ground was solid under my feet.

Someone placed a strong hand on my arm, "Hey, you can open your eyes now."

I blinked at the familiar voice, and found Donna Noble smiling at me.

"Donna!" I squealed and threw my arms around her, "I missed you so much."

She held onto me tightly, "I know."

"Who was that man, where am I? What's going on?" I demanded.

Donna pursed her lips, "That was Jack Harkness; you're in his Torchwood hub right now. As for what's going on well…" She heaved a sigh, "Come with me."

I blinked, my heart constricting, there was something different about Donna. Her whole body looked tired as she led me out of the hub, shoulders hunched with an exhausted look in her eyes. She looked like a soldier; Donna wasn't supposed to look like a soldier, what had happened?

I stepped outside and gasped at the sight before me.

It was night, but that wasn't what the problem was. High above us in the sky there were no stars, no planets, there was nothing. Nothing but a ginormous, glowing wound stretching angrily right across the sky.

"What is that?" I demanded.

Donna gave a tiny, bitter smile, "That is the result of your life, and mine, and Rose's. A tear in the very fabric of time and space. The Sycorax were never meant to attack that other world when they did, and your mum was never meant to cross worlds when she did. I was never meant to remember my time with your dad," She glanced at me, "And I'm sorry Jenny, but you were never meant to survive this long."

I paled, "W-what?"

She pulled up my hand that still held the envelope, "Read it, and this will all make sense. I promise," she let out a heavy sigh and gave me another hug, "I'm so sorry darling, but this is up to you now. We're not going to be around for much longer."

My eyes shot to her, "Why not?"

Donna looked back up at the angry wound in the sky, "Because that thing is eating everything, and it's saved us for last. The very center of this whole mess… You need to get out of here before it can eat you too, read the letter and follow what it says," She pressed a couple buttons on my newly acquired vortex manipulator and turned to go back inside, shoulders hunched even further in on herself.

I spun around on my heel, "But who's it from?"

She glanced back and gave a small, tired smile, "I wish I knew."


End file.
